Monsters Among Us Back in progress
by NewAccountOnPage
Summary: Delusional. Crazy in the head. Timmy isn't any of these things, is he? Lately, he's been having a hard time getting others to believe him. Believing him could be the best choice they have to play the game right though. R/R please! Yaoi/Slash is involved!
1. Mysterious Figure

**Monsters Among Us**

A/N: I do not own any of the characters from the Fairly Odd Parents, nor do I own those members from Lordi. I only claim this story. P.S. If you don't like slashy-goodness, don't bother reading! Thanks! Enjoy!

**Main Couples-** CosmoxTimmy, Little bit of WandaxJuan but mostly WandaxAnti-Cosmo, AmenxLady Awa

**Chapter One- Mysterious Figure**

The chocloate-colored haired pre-teen frowned as he kept tossing and turning, trying his hardest to fall into a comfortable deep sleep. Nothing was really helping him. He tried counting sheep, counting backwards from one hundred back to one, but that didn't help either. He whimpered softly as he stared up at the ceiling of his darkened bedroom, the bed covers pulled up to his chest.

"Come on, Turner, you can't appear in Crocker's class sleepy-eyed again. He'll give you a detention for sure," he mumbled, closing his eyes halfway.

For the past couple of days, he couldn't get a full nights sleep. Strange dreams he couldn't make sense out of kept him awake, thinking, which he didn't like to do very much. But these dreams were different, not at all like the happy go-lucky ones he used to have. These dreams involved creatures. Dark, creepy looking monsters that sometimes chased after him.

One of them even woke him up, nearly screaming one night, due to one of the creatures screaming face coming right at him! Maybe one of them was a female. He couldn't actually tell due to the fact he kept his eyes closed half the time as he was running away. Those dreams had cost him his game playing afternoons for the week due to the pile of F's he had received on pop quizzes which he wasn't ready for. He sighed, sitting up in bed. There was no way he was going to catch any sleep at all that night.

He rubbed his eyes as he walked into his bathroom, not bothering to shut the door, knowing that he and his godparents were the only ones in the bedroom at the time. He turned the light on, stiffling a slightly stressed out yawn as he turned the right faucet handle on. He splashed the cold water onto his face, instantly waking him up. He then grabbed a towel and wiped his face dry, taking a quick peek at himself in the mirror.

But what he saw wasn't exactly just his reflection. Behind his reflection he saw the black haired monster's figure again. He or she couldn't be with him right now, could they? He frowned, quickly shaking his head, rubbing his eyes once more. The other's reflection in the mirror had vanished for now. He let out a long sigh, running a hand through his hair. He exited the bathroom, turning the light off and closing the door behind him.

It was going to be one long night, this he could tell. Followed by a long day in class tomorrow. He shook his head as he made his way back to his bed, He leaned over and gently kissed the fishbowl on his nightstand before crawling back under the covers. "Night, Cos-chan," he whispered, having the feeling that his godfather was still awake as well, watching over him.

And indeed he was. The green haired, emerald-eyed fairy smiled softly as he heard his godchild call his name, confirming he was going to try once again to fall asleep. "Night, Timmy," he let out a yawn as he snuggled under the covers, holding his precious nickle in his arms.

--

"TURNER!!" An angry looking Mr. Crocker yelled, catching every student's attention. The teacher glared down at the pre-teen who lifted his sleepy-eyed gaze up at him.

Timmy tried rubbing the sleep out of his eyes quickly as he saw Crocker's glare. He swallowed hard, preparing himself for whatever came next. "S-Sorry, Mr. Crocker!"

His teacher merely continued to glare at him. "I would like to know what the meaning is with you coming into my class and falling ASLEEP!!"

The last word Crocker had spoken caused Timmy to jump again. He blinked a few times, shaking the sleep off. "I just haven't been able to get much sleep the past few nights is all," he mumbled, glancing down at his hands.

Chester fowned from his seat next to Timmy. He was starting to become worried about his friend. Timmy caught his friend's gaze and shook his head, giving him a reassuring smile. Chester just shrugged in return, the worry still building up inside him. "I'm gonna let this pass as a final warning, Turner. But the next time you come into my class and decide to fall asleep again, you'll get a week's worth detention!"

Timmy frowned, letting the words sink in before nodding his head. He tried his best to keep awake during the rest of the class. He grinned widely upon hearing he lunch bell ring, quickly dashing off to the lunchroom with his friends. "Wow, Timmy, that's the fourth time this week you've fallen asleep during Mr. Crocker's lectures!" AJ commented, taking a seat across from his friend, taking a sip from his milk.

"I just haven't been getting enough sleep, that's all," he muttered in return, shaking off he sleep from earlier.

"But why? Parents keeping you awake..or videogames?" Aj wouldn't let the matter drop until he knew full well what was going on with his best friend.

"Or maybe it's his boyfriend keeping him awake," Chester joked, a smirk crossing the blonde -haired boy's features.

Timmy glared in his direction, yet he couldn't stop the blush that was starting to form across his cheeks. Well, he did have one, but Cosmo was behaving by letting him get his nights worth of sleep lately, only he hadn't been able to do that. "Shut it, Chester," the teen growled, throwing a napkin at his friend.

Chester just laughed, catching the napkin before it hit him. "Take a chill pill, Tim-Tim."

Timmy was just glad when the bell rang fifteen minutes later that he wouldn't have to answer any more sleep-related questions. He frowned though as he re-entered Crocker's class, silently hoping the rest of the day would go by quicker.

The slightly worn out teen tried to keep his attention on Mr. Crocker, but sometime during his lecture about the Lousianna Purchase, his mind had started to travel elsewhere. His gaze rested on the door, looking up at the clock every five seconds. "Neh," he swallowed hard, seeing a shadowed figure outside the room.

His eyes widened as the figure drew closer to the door. It was the same figure he saw in his bathroom mirror! The creature raised it's blood red eyes to meet his surprised gaze. And it smiled. He noticed two sharp vampire-like fangs hanging down from its regular teeth. His eyes widened a bit more as he followed the creatures gaze. Mr. Crocker!

He shook his head, quickly standing up from his seat, which had knocked back his chair as a result. Mr. Crocker frowned at the slight disruption coming from the young man and started walking towards him. "Mr. Turner, what have I told you?" he growled lowly.

"I...there's someone at the door, sir," he mumbled, lowering his gaze.

An awkward moment of silence followed as Mr. Crocker looked over at the door. "Turner, there's no one _at_ the door. Now unless you want to continue interrupting my class--"

"But I swear, I saw someone! She was staring right at you!" Timmy interrupted him, raising his left hand wildly, pointing at the door. This action earned him a few giggles from the girls in the class.

He didn't care. He wanted Mr. Crocker to believe him for once. "Principal's office, now!" the teacher barked at him, handing him a slip of paper and the hall pass.

Timmy sighed, gathering his things in his arms. He glanced over at Mr. Crocker who merely pointed at the door as his final words. The teen glared down at the floor as he walked out of the classroom.

He wasn't becoming delusional...was he?

To Be Continued!!


	2. The First Victim I'm NOT Crazy

**Monsters Among Us**

**Chapter 2**- **First Victim; I'm Not Crazy!**

Timmy glanced down at the note in his hands, studying them for a few minutes. The words on the paper couldn't be right, could they? Delusional. Crazy in the head. Should seek professional help. He let out a low growl at the last comment. No way he wasn't going to some doctor because his teacher thought he was going crazy when he wasn't!

His hands started shaking as he reached for the doorknob to the Principal's office. His eyes widened a bit as he heard two familiar voices from the inside. "Mom? Dad?" He burst into the room, not even bohering to knock first.

Mr. and Mrs. Turner turned to face their son, both wearing looks of worry and concern. "Timmy, Mr. Crocker just called us over about something that happened earlier in class," Mrs. Turner started, watching her husband grab the note out of Timmy's shaking hands.

"Delusional? Crazy in the head?" His dad let out a low growl. "Our son isn't any of these things!" He slammed the note down on the Principal's desk.

This action earned him a glare from Principal Waxleplax. "Mr. Turner, calm down! I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation as to why Denzel wrote those things! Timmy?" She smiled softly, trying to ease the tension in the room.

"There is! I saw someone outside the classroom and she was staring at Mr. Crocker like he was a pice of meat! She had long black hair, red eyes and vampire fangs!" Timmy declared, waving his arms wildly.

Principal Waxleplax arched an eyebrow while Mr. and Mrs. Turner exchanged glances with each other. "Timmy," Mrs. Turner started slowly. "You know very well there are no such things as Vampires."

Timmy's eyes widened a little more. Even his own parents didn't believe him! He lowered his gaze to the floor. "I'd like to go see Cosmo now, please," he mumbled, clenching his hands into tight fists.

Principal Waxleplax looked a bit confused as she looked up at Mrs. Turner. "Excuse me, but who's this Cosmo?"

Mr. Turner frowned, keeping his silence as he studied his son. "Cosmo is one of Timmy's friends," Mrs. Turner spoke up softly.

"He's my boyfriend and I want to go home and see him now!" Timmy growled, gathering his things. Without hearing his parent's answer, he rushed out of the office and raced down the halls of the school, right out the front doors, slamming them behind him.

The principal stared at the spot where Timmy just stood, looking a bit shocked. "His...boyfriend??"

* * *

Boy, was he gonna get it when his parents returned home, but he didn't care about the consequences of his actions. He just wanted someone to believe him. He flung the door open to his bedroom, slamming it shut behind him as he entered and threw his things down on the floor. "I'm not delusional," he mumbled, tears filling his eyes.

"Of course you're not." Timmy's eyes widened as he heard a familiar voice from behind him. He smiled softly as he felt warm arms envelope him in a tight, warm, comforting hug behind him. "Who said you were?"

"Mr. Crocker," Timmy mumbled, enjoying the feel of the warm body of his godfather behind him. He snuggled back against his love's arms, resting the back of his head against Cosmo's left shoulder. His cheeks turned a slight pinkish color as he felt soft, warm lips kiss his neck, gently rocking him back and forth.

"Why would he think that?" Cosmo asked softly, nibbling gently on his earlobe, keeping him close.

"Less talky, more love." The pre-teen turned around in his godfather's arms, gently pressing his lips against the fairy's own lips, locking them in a passionate kiss. Cosmo gave in easily, pulling the teen in closer, leading them over to the bed, careful not to break the kiss.

The chocolate colored haired teen purred softly into the kiss as he leaned against his love, deepening the kiss a little bit. Cosmo broke the kiss a few minutes later, caressing Timmy's right cheek. "Please tell me? You know I won't judge you."

He sighed, closing his eyes. "I saw one of the monsters from my nightmare last night in school. Crocker thinks I'm losing it, but I know I saw her!" He could still see the female's red eyes staring Crocker down in his mind. He wanted to rid himself of the image forever, but it felt as if it wouldn't leave him unless he opened his eyes, which he eventually did,

"Of course you're not going insane," Cosmo smiled warmly down at the boy, causing a slight blush to creep onto Timmy's cheeks. The two both winced slightly as they noticed a flash of pink, blue and purple enter the room.

"Poof!" Cosmo grinned happily, pulling his smiling son into his arms.

Timmy frowned as he looked up to see Anti-Cosmo holding onto Wanda's hand. She was wearing a worried expression on her face. "Well, I'm not so sure. Timmy, are you sure it's not just your imagination running wild again?" she asked carefully.

"Hmpf. Probably watching too many horror movies, correct, Timothy?" Anti-Cosmo smirked, arching a brow as he studied his counterpart's godchild.

"My name's _Timmy_," he growled through clenched teeth. "Not Timothy. And no, I haven't watched **ANY** horror movies since the grounding took place."

The boy blinked, his anger slowly decreasing as Cosmo took his hand, squeezing it gently. "Don't let him get to you," the fairy whispered.

Timmy's cheeks flushed slightly as he nodded, giving a small smile in Cosmo's direction. "I still don't know, Timmy. Maybe we can schedule an appointment with Dr. Ripstudwell," Wanda suggested, the worried expression never left her face.

"Pft, you do what you want. I know for a fact what I saw and I know it wasn't my mind playing tricks on me!" Timmy crossed his arms, looking away from the couple, turning his attention to Poof and Cosmo.

Poof held his arms out, floating towards Timmy. He couldn't help but smile as he opened his arms, giving his godbrother a hug. Wanda watched the two, a small smile crossing her own features. She was still worried about her godchild's behavior and made it clear in her mind to schedule that appointment whether he liked it or not. She looked over towards Anti-Cosmo who was playing with his monocle, looking rather bored.

"Can we please go now, dearest?" he asked softly.

"Sure, hun." She smiled, placing a soft kiss on his cheek before turning back towards Timmy and Cosmo. "We'll be back to pick Poof up next weekend. Becareful, all right?"

She sighed wearily as they didn't seem to hear her. She shook her head, poofing out in a cloud of pink and blue smoke with Anti-Cosmo. Cosmo smiled, noticing their absence and leaned in, kissing Timmy's cheek. He smiled more, watching his love blush, still holding his son.

"Come on, let's teach Poof some video games!"

Timmy grinned widely at this, racing over to the game console wih Poof in his arms. He set Poof down in between him and Cosmo as he popped in Crash Nebula Vs. the Crimson Chin. "Watch carefully, Poof. You'll see me beat the pants off your dad!" He snickered, glancing over at Cosmo who stuck his tongue out.

"Hah! You _Wish!_"

--

Timmy stiffled a yawn as he entered Crocker's class the next morning. An all-nighter spent playing video games and keeping Poof entertained. At least he didn't have to face the nightmares. He smiled mentally, taking his seat. "Not going to fall asleep again are we?" Mr. Crocker asked, noticing the teen's tired expression.

"N-no, I'm good," he forced a weary smile as he waited for the other students to enter. Obviously he was a little early, which was a first.

He could fix that later. His smile was replaced with a frown as he felt a drop in the room temperature. "Mr. Crocker, could you turn the heater up?" he asked, rubbing his arms.

Crocker arched an eyebrow, watching Timmy's reaction. "The heat is fine in here, Mr. Turner. You're not getting sick on me, are you? I will not have any germs floating around in his classroom!"

Timmy shook his head, turning his gaze towards the door. The others should have been here by now. His eyes widened as he saw the figure once more. This time, she floated through the door, behind Mr. Crocker. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. Mr. Crocker stared at Timmy, as if waiting for him to speak.

His whole body froze as he heard the woman's voice in his mind. _"Soon, all your troubles will be gone."_

He reached a hand out to Mr. Crocker, stopping halfway as he watched in horror as the creature showed her fangs, biting down onto his neck. He watched as Crocker's eyes grew to the size of tiny saucer plates, closing his eyes only when he saw the woman plunge her fist into Crocker's back, blood splashing out everywhere.

He opened his eyes, feeling the blood hit his shirt and the side of his cheek. Raising his gaze, he saw the woman smile down at him, licking her lips. _"You are free of him now."_

Covering his ears, blocking out the sound of the woman's scream, he watched her leave. It was then the other students had decided to enter the room. Several gasps were heard, a cry for help. Principal Waxelplax appeared moments after upon hearing the call. Timmy's eyes filled with lingering tears, his expression in a state of pure fear as gazes were turned soley on him.

**TBC!**


	3. Ideal Therapist

**Monsters Among Us**

**A/n: **Forgive me, Ano-Chan! I couldn't resist from using your version of Sanderson in this one. ; Sorry for the wait, guys! Got some lurkers out there, huh? Please, review, guys! -.-; I'd appreciate it! Just try not to flame...remember, don't like the yaoi pairings, don't have to read! And sorry for this chapter being kinda short...the next one will be longer, promise!

**Chapter 3- Ideal Therapist**

Timmy heaved a slightly tired sigh as he walked to the Principal's office. The sound of the monster's scream still rang in his mind. He had no idea why she was following him, all he knew was that he wanted things to be normal. The boy winced slightly as he heard sniffling coming from inside the office.

"Come in, Timmy," the muffled voice of Waxleplax spoke up.

He wondered how she knew he was outside without looking up from the papers on her desk as he entered the room. Yet he said nothing as he took a seat. He studied the expression of the beloved Principal of Dimmsdale. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying and her makeup was a little smudged. Crying over Mr. Crocker? Could she have really been in love with that guy?

He tried to clear his mind of such thoughts as she lifted her gaze to his. "Timmy. What made you kill him?" she asked softly.

The question struck Timmy hard. His eyes widened in disbelief as he stared at her. "But, I didn't--"

"All of the evidence is on you, Timmy. Look at you. You still have his _blood_ on you," she winced, adverting her gaze away from the startled boy.

Timmy glanced down warily at himself for a split second. He hadn't realized it until now. "Principal Waxelplax, you can't possibly think I.." his voice trailed off in mid-sentence. He closed his mouth and sat back in the chair, defeated.

"I'm going to send you home for the day, Timmy. But during your time away from school, I would like you to see a therapist, like Denzel said." Timmy lifted his eyes, watching the Principal write him a note. "You may go now."

He took the note shakily in his hands and stood up. Two figures were following silently behind him as he left the building with his stuff. The two, one a man and the other, a woman, watched as the boy entered his house sulkily.

"Nice job, Awa. They'll think he's completely insane now," the man spoke up with crossed arms.

Awa frowned at the compliment, shaking her head. "Shut it, Ox."

* * *

One thing made Timmy happy. His parents hadn't come home from work yet. "Cosmo?" he called, cautiously. He jumped upon feeling warm arms wrap around his waist. "Cos-chan.."

Cosmo looked down at his love worriedly, holding him closer. "Timmy, you look a little pale. What happened?"

Timmy sighed, shaking his head. "I just watched Mr. Crocker get killed by one of the nightmare monsters," he replied, closing his eyes.

The green haired fairy's eyes widened a bit. He hugged his godchild tightly, not daring to let him go. "I'm sorry I wasn't there, Timmy. Poof kept me busy the whole morning."

"I know, Cos. It's not your fault. But now they think it's me because I was the only one in the room at the time--"

He was cut off by a Pinging noise. The two looked up to see a smug looking Sanderson enter the room. "And we all know what that means, don't we, Timmy?" his smirk grew as he heard an angry growl escape from the boy he hated so much.

"I didn't kill him! What makes you think I did, anway?"

The pixie stood in front of the two, the smirk still on his face as he held out a card. "I don't know..could it be the fact that you two dislike each other? Whenever you wish to talk, instead of seeing your pathetic human doctors, come see me, kay?" he flashed the boy a playful wink before pinging out of the house.

Timmy's cheeks flushed a bit as he glared at the spot Sanderson had been standing in. He was expecting his enemy to come visit him in Pixie World to be what..his personal therapist? He must be crazy if Sanderson thought for a mere second Timmy would go straight to him if anyhing else had happened. Another low growl escaped his throat as he tossed the card down onto the floor.

Cosmo watched Timmy reactions, quickly gathering him in another hug, gently pressing his lips against his neck. The boy blinked, startled, the anger he felt before was slowly leaving him. "Cosmo.." he murmured, leaning back against the Fairy.

Cosmo smiled softly, caressing Timmy's cheek as he continued to kiss his neck. He had a feeling it would calm him down. "You don't have to see him if you don't want to, you know that," he whispered close to his ear, causing the boy to shiver lightly.

"I know."

* * *

"Who on earth do you suppose that guy was?" Awa tilted her head to the side, glancing upwards to see Sanderson hovering in the air above them.

Ox followed her gaze, shaking his head. "Can't be the one Lordi was talking about, could it?" He frowned, watching Sanderson closely.

"Besides, what possible help could you gain from human doctors better than me, my little comquate?" They both heard Sanderson laugh before disappearing completely from sight.

"Can't be...the guy he was describing seemed a lot more insane than that guy," Awa stated, shaking her head.

"Ugh...Awa," Ox muttered, covering his face with a hand.

**TBC.**


	4. Questions And Visions

**A/N: **Uber, UBER sorry for the wait, guys! Hope this chapter makes up for it! Wanna see a little piece of artwork for this chapter? Check on my deviantart page either tonight or tomorrow for it! http : / / marsha-chan. deviantart .com Hope you like this! Check back for more laters! Reviews will be apreciated! Edit- It wouldn't let me hyperlink it or whatever.

**Monsters Among Us**

**Chapter 4- Questions and Visions**

Timmy fell into a fitful sleep that night. What Sanderson had said earlier that day was still stuck inside his mind. He rolled over onto his side, hugging the covers, trying to keep warm. _Are you the one behind this, Sanderson? _He asked himself mentally, squeezing his eyes shut.

* * *

_He found himself in a strange room. The smell. He covered his nose, wishing for the smell of rotting flesh to go away. "We meet again."_

_His eyes widened upon hearing the female's voice. He took a few steps back as he looked up into her red eyes. "No reason to be afraid, young one," she spoke softly. "My name is Lady Awa."_

_He frowned, slowly calming himself down as he stood a few inches away from her. "You killed Mr. Crocker," He accused, pointing a finger at her._

_"He was bothering you, was he not?"_

_"That's not the point! You didn't have to kill him! Everyone thinks I did it now!"_

_Awa frowned, not liking the attitude the young boy was giving her. "Ah, yes, that was a slight mistake I made. But his blood tasted so refreshing once it was done," she murmured, licking her lips._

_Timmy winced slightly, looking away from her. "Why am I here?"_

_The Vampire Countess shook her head, a slight smile on her face. "Just so you know that you are in no real danger, young one."_

* * *

Timmy's eyes snapped open as he sat up in bed, unable to believe what he just dreamt. If he wasn't in any real danger, did that mean everyone else around him was? He shook his head, trying to clear it. His nose twitched slightly, the smell of rotting flesh still fresh in his mind. The teen stood up and walked over to the window, opening it just a little to let some fresh air in. He closed his eyes and breathed in the sweet smell of the cool night air.

To think he was going back to sleep just to what...come face to face with another one of the monsters? A frown appeared across his face as he looked down into the Dinkleburg's yard. The lights in the house were all off except for the front porch light. He squinted his eyes slightly, leaning over the window sill as he spotted a mummy-like figure approach the door, red smoke following behind him.

"What the--?" He mumbled to himself, leaning into get a closer look. It couldn't be another one of the monsters, could it? He watched with curiousity as Dinkleburg opened the door, his eyes wideneing as he heard a sudden scream. He squeezed his eyes shut as he turned away from the window, walking back to his bed on shaking legs. "First Mr. Crocker, now Dinkleburg? Who's next?" he whispered to himself, keeping his eyes closed.

An image of Cosmo flashed into his mind. Behind him, the screaming Vampire countess lady he'd run into earlier. "N-No! Not Cosmo.." Not the person most precious to him. They couldn't take him away. He'd be forever lost without his love...his guardian.

"Cosmo! Cosmo, no!"

Timmy's soft whimpers had awoken the green haired fairy from his peaceful sleep inside the fishbowl. "Timmy?" He appeared at his godchild's side, holding him by the shoulders. "Tim, wake up, it's me!"

"Cosmo!" Sapphire blue eyes snapped open, wide and startled as they stared up into concerned emerald eyes. "Cosmo," he whimpered softly, wrapping his arms around his godfather's waist, burying his face against his chest.

Cosmo frowned, holding the shaking teen close to him. He rubbed his back gently, rocking him back and forth as though soothing him to sleep. _Timmy, what's gotten into you? Maybe Wanda was right. I'll make an appointment with Dr. Ripstudwell tomorrow. We'll get to the bottom of this, Tim. _He assured himself mentally that everything was going to be okay as he ran his fingers through Timmy's hair.

Little did he know, things would be worse the next day.

* * *

"Come on, Timmy! It won't be that bad! You've seen him before!" Cosmo urged the teen who was glaring at him. He silently wished for a smile to appear on his face right about now. Seeing Timmy upset like this only caused the crying Poof in Cosmo's arms to cry harder.

"Yeah, once! And remember? Anti-Cosmo disguised himself as the doctor. I hate doctors anyway, you know that!" he growled lowly, crossing his arms.

The green-haired fairy sighed heavily as he slumped down to the floor, resting his back against the bed. He started making tired baby noises in Poof's direction, trying to calm him down. "Sorry, Poof, please, calm down," he whispered, rubbing his left eye before poofing a bottle in his free hand.

Timmy watched his godfather, a slight guilty feeling forming in the pit of his stomach. He uncrossed his arms, slowly walking over to his fairy's tired form. He smiled softly at the now sleeping Poof before turning his gaze to Cosmo's. For a moment, he nearly got lost gazing into those perfect emerald eyes of his. He quickly shook it off, leaning over to give his cheek a soft kiss. "Sorry, Cos," he whispered, leaning against him, resting his head against his shoulder.

"It's okay, Timmy. I forgot you hated doctors."

"Well, maybe I could give it a try this once..for you.."

A wide smile appeared across Cosmo's face as he held up his wand. "Really, Timmy?!" Timmy watched as Cosmo waved his wand, opening his mouth to protest, but it was too late. They had already appeared in the waiting room outside Dr. Ripstudwell's office.

The receptionist stared at them for a moment before speaking. "Cosmo Cosma? I don't have you down for an appointment."

Cosmo shook his head, gesturing towards Timmy. "What? Oh, yes, Timmy Turner. A Miss Wanda called earlier about you. You may go inside." She gave him a warm smile.

Timmy swallowed hard, forcing a weak smile back at the receptionist. He paused slighty by the door, the bad feeling returning to the pit of his stomach. He didn't want to disappoint Cosmo or upset Poof. He glanced over at his godfather who wore an encouraging smile on his face. "I'll be right out here when you're done, Timmy," he spoke softly, kissing the teen's lips gently before floating over to a chair.

Dr. Ripstudwell gave him a warm smile as Timmy entered the room. "Ah, yes, Timmy Turner. It's been quite some time since we last saw each other, hasn't it?" His smile grew as he motioned for the boy to take a seat. "When was it...the day baby Poof was born? Or could it have been just _yesterday_?"

Timmy breathed in sharply at the last suggestion. "You didn't see me yesterday! That was--" he was cut off just as the Pixie took the shape of Dr. Ripstudwell. "YOU!!"

Sanderson smiled calmly, a sort of gleeful gleam in his eyes as he looked down at the startled boy. "So, my little comquate. You said you would _never_ see me, hmm? And what do we have here, a little bit of a backfire in your plan?"

He frowned, sitting back down in the chair. He had a feeling something like this would happen. "What do you want with me?"

"I want to help. Is that bad?" Sanderson grinned, sitting across from Timmy on the desk. "I'm _concerned_ about you."

Timmy rolled his eyes. _Oh, please.._ he shook his head, crossing his arms. "Let me ask you something then."

The pixie arched an eyebrow at this. "Shoot."

"Are you the one behind these attacks? Did you send those monsters out to haunt me or something?"

Sanderson frowned, crossing his arms this time. "What monsters? And that was two questions."

_He didn't know about the monsters? _Timmy stared at him, his eyes wide with disbelief. "So, you're not the one sending them out to kill others?"

"I have no idea as to what you're talking about, kid. I haven't seen any "monsters" lately nor would I send anyone else out to do my job. I work alone. All I've seen lately is you freaking out over stuff."

Timmy sat back in his seat, letting all of this information sink in. So, was he the only one seeing these creatures? Maybe Mr. Crocker was right. Maybe he _was_ just a teensy bit delusional. But why him? _You're wrong. Sanderson is hiding something, but not us._ Timmy's eyes widened as he heard Lady Awa's voice once more. He saw the figure slowly appear behind the Pixie and did the one thing he'd never thought he would do before.

Sanderson let out a slightly startled cry as he was pushed down to the ground by the boy, Timmy, himself, landing on top of him. "What the bloody hell is your problem, Turner?" he growled, trying to push the boy away.

"There was--" Timmy raised his eyes to the spot where the Vampire Countess had stood, yet she had already disappeared. He sighed heavily, resting himself ontop of the pixie, a defeated look on his face. "Nevermind."

The pixie arched an eyebrow, a small smirk on his face as he lifted his head to near the boy's ear. "Wouldn't want Cosmo to catch us in a spot like this, now would we?" he spoke softly, brushing his lips against his ear.

Almost instantly, Timmy jumped up, a slight look between embarassed and anger shown on his face. "Whatever. Are we done?"

"I suppose so for now. We'll talk more another day." He grinned, pinging himself out of the room.

Timmy left the room as well, just as the real Dr. Ripstudwell had awoken from his 'dream-state' trance. He blinked twice, looking around at the empty office room. "What just happened?"

**TBC!!**


	5. The Sweet Sounds Of Love

**A/N:** Hey, gaiz, remember in my other fic, _Only You_ where I introduced my old science teacher to ya? Well, guess what? I guess you could call this a sort of prequel to that fic or whatever, cause he makes his very first appearance in this chapter! Beware...boyxboy scenes coming up! Remember, no likey yaoi, no read! Enjoy!

**Chapter 5 **

**Sweet Sounds of Love**

"Go fish," Timmy grinned, sitting back, watching his godfather shuffle through his cards.

"Eh..how about a seven?"

"Nope, go fish."

Cosmo sighed heavily, throwing his cards down. "This game is boring now!" he stared picking up the cards and placing them back into the box.

Timmy's smile grew as he placed his cards down as well. "You give up way too easily!" The teen leaned over, pecking his godfather's cheek gently.

A blush crossed the fairies cheeks as he glared at his godson playfully. "I do not!!"

"All right then..prove it!"

Timmy let out a yelp of surprise as he was then tackled down by his godfather, blushing brightly as he felt soft lips attack his neck. "Erm, how is this proving anything?" he asked softly.

Cosmo smiled down at him, cupping his chin in his hands. "I haven't given up on our love," he whispered, causing Timmy to blush. Before Timmy could respond, Cosmo pressed his lips against his in a passionate filled kiss. The teen let out a soft moan against the fairies lips as he felt his hands travel up and down the sides of his body.

"I do hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Anti-Cosmo's voice had startled the two. Timmy and Cosmo both sat up, blushing furiously at the Anti. "What are you doing here?" Timmy demanded, crossing his arms.

Anti-Cosmo rolled his eyes. "I'm here to pick Poof up, obviously." With a wave of Cosmo's wand, a sleeping Poof appeared in Anti-Cosmo's arms. "Thank you."

Cosmo let out a sigh of relief as his counterpart vanished in a cloud of blue smoke. "Now, where were we?" He smiled mischieviously at Timmy, who blushed even more.

Timmy smiled, cuddling up next to him, placing a soft kiss on his lips. "Oh, yeah! That reminds me. How did it go with Dr. Ripstudwell?" His eyes widened slightly at this question.

He lowered his eyes, crawling into Cosmo's lap. "I'd rather not talk about it. He wants another session, but I don't feel very comfortable about going."

A gentle hand caressing the boy's cheek and soft lips touching his forehead reassured him that everything would be okay. He leaned in closer against Cosmo, leaning up to kiss his lips again. Cosmo pulled him closer, running his fingers though the soft locks of brown hair, deepening the kiss a little bit. A small tongue brushing against the other's lips, the other gladly opening up to let their tongues collide in even more passion that they ever felt before.

Cosmo pulled the teen up gently, never once breaking the kiss. His tongue brushed against Timmy's lightly as he ran his hands once more up his shirt, causing him to moan softly. Timmy shivered slightly, feeling his lover's hands begin to caress his chest. His cheeks flushed a bit as he felt Cosmo's lips move from his lips back down to his neck, gently sucking and nipping lightly at it. "Cosmo," Timmy moaned softly, closing his eyes.

* * *

Heavy breathing. The sound of two lovers engaging in gentle love-making. The sounds of the fairy whispering sweet loving words into the teen's ear as they continued on without a care in the world. All of these signs made the smile on Mr. Lordi's face grow. For once, the two lovers were not interrupted.

"What are we going to do about that Sanderson character?" Ox's voice interrupted Lordi's train of thought.

"Who?"

"The pixie Awa and I told you about before, remember?"

Mr. Lordi looked between the screen as he watched Cosmo and Timmy continue their love-making to glance over at Ox. "We're only here to take out the boy's enemies. If the pixie decides to interfere, we'll just have to teach him a lesson."

"Yes, sir."

Two pleasure-filled screams and moans could be heard moments later, causing both Awa and Ox to jump and a wide smile appearing on Lordi's face. "Why can't we be like that?" **Slap!** Mr. Lordi turned to see a passed out Amen and an angry-looking Awa.

"Ugh...Amen..."

* * *

Cosmo collapsed beside Timmy, breathing heavily as he held his love close. "It's a good thing your parents are out," he chuckled softly, catching his breath.

Timmy's cheeks flushed as he cuddled close to Cosmo, wrapping his arms around the Fairies waist. "Yeah, it is." he smiled softly, kissing his cheek gently. "I love you, Cos."

"I love you too, Tim. Always and forever," Cosmo whispered back to him, keeping him close.

"I wish I could stay with you like this forever," he mumbled, letting out a tired yawn as he closed his eyes.

Cosmo smiled, kissing his forehead gently. "Wish granted," he whispered, brushing the teen's bangs back out of his face. He had no need to wave his wand for it, for they were already truly in love. And no amount of magic would be able to tear them apart.

* * *

Timmy yawned, stretching as he awoke the next day. He blinked a few times, cheeks flushing a bit as he recalled the events of yesterday. His blush deepened as he glanced over at the still sleeping, naked form of his lover. He snuggled closer to him, wrapping his arms around the fairies waist, gently kissing his cheek. Cosmo's eyes slowly opened at the gentleness of the kiss, a warm smile on his face as he leaned over, kissing Timmy's lips back in return.

"Morning, sleepyhead," Timmy whispered playfully, gently caressing Cosmo's cheek.

The green haired fairy smiled brightly, pulling Timmy closer to him. "A very good morning," he whispered, nuzzling close to him.

They stayed like this a while longer until...

"**TWERP!!**"

Timmy winced visibly as he heard Vicky's shout. "Oh, great. What is she doing here?" he hissed, quickly standing up and getting dressed.

Cosmo quickly followed after Timmy. "I don't know, but I'm coming with you."

"**TWERP! GET DOWN HERE!!**"

The frown on Timmy's face deepened as he walked with Cosmo down the stairs. He glared at his now 21 year old baby-sitter. "I'm not a twerp anymore, Vicky! I'm fifteen and a half!" he calmed down slightly as he felt Cosmo hug him from behind. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Vicky flashed him a fake, sweet smile. "Oh, Timmy. Your parents just wanted me to make sure you get to school safely since they're busy consoling Mrs. Dinkelburg."

"I'll be fine! Cosmo's coming with me!" Timmy snapped, grabbing his backpack just as Cosmo quietly poofed one onto his own back while Vicky wasn't looking.

"Well, that's just swell." Vicky frowned, eyeing Cosmo who had begun to fiddle with his fingers. "How come I've never seen him before?"

"He just moved here not too long ago. You've just probably haven't been paying attention," Timmy smirked, taking Cosmo's hand.

Vicky shook her head, crossing her arms as she stood in front of the door. "And your parents trust him, hmm?" she grinned slyly.

Timmy rolled his eyes, trying to sneak past her. "Yes, he's my boyfriend. Why wouldn't they trust him?"

Vicky stood in front of the door still, her eyes locked on Cosmo's. _Boyfriend, huh?_ She frowned slightly as she stepped aside, letting the two pass. "Fine, twerp. I'll let you pass this once, but next time, I'll be going with you. And I still want my pay."

Timmy rolled his eyes for the second time that day as he brushed past her with Cosmo. He made sure they were out of Vicky's sight before he made a wish to appear inside the school so they wouldn't have to walk far.

Cosmo stayed beside Timmy, holding his hand as they walked to homeroom together. "Who do you think is going to replace Mr. Crocker now?" he asked softly, glancing over at him.

"I have no idea. I just hope it's not another fairy-hunting crazed up fruit-loop," he mumbled, leaning his head against Cosmo's arm as they entered the classroom.

He grinned, waving to Chester and AJ as he joined them in the front of the room, Cosmo taking the empty seat next to Timmy. "Class, take your seats. I'm sure we're all still mourning over Mr. Crocker's death, but it's about time to move on. My name is Mr. Katich and I will be teaching you from now on," everyone became silent as the new teacher entered the room closing the door behind him.

"I will have no latenesses on my watch. If you are late, you will not be allowed in and you will have to make up the classes subject over the weekend. I will not have anyone falling asleep in my classroom either, is that understood?" Timmy froze as he felt eyes all on him.

He looked up to see Mr. Katich standing in front of his desk, smirking a little bit down at him. "Well, Mr. Turner?"

He swallowed hard, nodding his head slowly. "Y-yes, sir," he mumbled. His eyes stayed on Mr. Katich's form as he walked back behind his desk.

Why did it seem like all of the teachers picked on him? He shook his head as he continued to watch the new teacher. He studied his expression as he lifted his head to gaze at his fresh batch of new students. Timmy blinked twice as Mr. Katich returned his gaze on Timmy's. He noticed the mysterious gleam in the teacher's eyes.

Couldn't be...could it?

**TBC!!**


	6. Stranger's Warning

**Shoutouts-**

**Luiz4200-** Actually, yes, I did. I couldn't help myself with that line. You gotta admit, it fits the part though, right? Katich meaning Catch? I believe I don't understand that part. sweatdrop Heheh..

**Darky-** No worries, I'm not holding out on this fanfic, dearie. I'm very glad you like the last chapter. x3

**Wally'sGirlfriend-** huggles tight xD ish relieved to hear you like this story I sorry I'm making your brain hurt. xDD But, no, Sanderson isn't actually the teacher here. P I'm not revealing who Katich is until the chapter comes up.

**Disclaimers-** You already know who I don't own, but I own Mr. KatichEr...well, his new personality. I don't own the ACTUAL Mr. Katich in real life. x That would be kinda scary if I did...o.O And I own this story. Now that we've got that out of the way, here's the sixth chapter, loves. Hope you like it!

**A/N:** The songs helping me write this story, believe it or not are by Within Temptation: _"It's The Fear" _And _"Angels"_. I suggest listening to them sometime if you haven't already. They're great for story ideas...well, that's my opinion. xD Especially the first song. I'm in love with it for some reason.

**Chapter 6- Stranger's Warning**

Timmy stared hard at Mr. Katich as he began his lecture of the day on Prehistoric Fossils. Yet Timmy could barely hear him over his own thoughts. Something just didn't feel right about him. What it was though, he couldn't quite put his finger on. _It can't be Sanderson, can it?_ he asked himself mentally. _No. Sanderson's eyes were an amethyst color. Mr. Katich's eyes, he noticed earlier, were a light shade of blue._

_Watch out for him, young one._

He jumped slightly upon hearing Lady Awa's voice once more. _What? Why?_

_Just becareful._

He shook his head, slumping back down in his chair. He glanced over at Cosmo, who gave him a warm smile. Timmy couldn't help but smile back at him, reaching his hand out for his under the desks. Mr. Katich watched the two hold each others hands as he continued the lecture, a small frown on his face. _Wonder what's going on inside the mind of that little brat? HE wouldn't like it if the kid found out now who I really am at this point._

Katich turned his back on the class, facing the blackboard. He was about to write when he caught the two kiss each other quickly out of the corner of his eyes. He frowned more, the sight disgusting him right on the spot. Yet he didn't turn around to stop them. He wanted to turn and punish the boy for the action, but something held him back and he proceeded to write the day's assignment on the board.

Timmy could only watch his teacher, the strange cold feeling returning to him as he turned to face the class. "I expect everyone's papers in tomorrow by the end of the day. Dismissed." With a flick of his hand, he waved the students off to their next class, which for Timmy and his friends, was lunch.

The teen was none more than happy to leave Mr. Katich's class. He stayed by Cosmo's side as he followed behind Chester and AJ. "That Katich dude is totally tripping, yo!" Chester grumbled, kicking at a small rolled up piece of paper near his foot.

AJ rolled his eyes. His friend obviously hasn't given up on the 'trying to act cool stage'. "Would you drop it? I think he's an excellent replacement for Mr. Crocker," he remarked, following behind Chester in the lunch line.

Timmy frowned, listening to his friends talk. Did he join them at the lunch line? No, this time he lead Cosmo to an empty table where they would wait for Chester and AJ. He opened his lunchbox and took out the lunch his mother had graciously prepared for him earlier that morning. A ham and cheese sandwhich, some applesauce, a bag of potato chips, chocolate chip cookies and a little container of chocolate pudding. He couldn't help but grin as he noticed Cosmo staring longingly at the container of chocolate pudding. "Go ahead," he smiled, placing a small kiss on the fairie's cheek, sliding the container over to him.

He smiled more, watching Cosmo devour the pudding in less than a minute, leaving some pudding smudges left on his cheek. Cosmo blinked a few times, confused at the teen who was smiling from ear to ear now. He blinked a few more times as Timmy leaned over, placing his hand ontop of his as he began to lick away the chocolate pudding mess on the fairies face, placing a soft kiss on his lips afterwards.

AJ and Chester were watching the whole time, both had their mouths hanging open in surprise. "Wow," Chester mumbled, finally sitting down, pulling the stunned AJ along with him.

Both Cosmo and Timmy were blushing, confused expressions on their face as AJ kicked Chester underneath the table, causing the blonde boy to let out a small yelp of pain. "Ow, geez!" Chester glared over at his friend, clearing his throat. "I-I mean, get a room, you two!" he smirked slyly.

Timmy rolled his eyes, moving closer to Cosmo, who helped him finish the rest of his lunch.

* * *

The rest of the day went by smoothly as Timmy remained by Cosmo's side. His mind was still weary from the thought of losing him. His grasp on Cosmo's hand tightened slightly. Cosmo glanced down at his love, a bit surprised to see the tears falling from his eyes. He turned to him, pulling him closer for a warm embrace. "Tim, it's okay, everything's okay," he whispered, gently kissing him.

The teen blushed slightly, rubbing his eyes, trying to rid himself of the tears. He hugged Cosmo tightly, wrapping his thin arms around the fairies waist, burying his face against his chest. "I don't want to lose you, he whispered, clinging to him.

This action caused the fairy to smile. He held the boy closer to him, rubbing his back gently as if trying to calm him down. "You won't lose me, Timmy. I promise you this," he whispered back, gently kissing the top of his head.

"I love you, Cosmo."

The fairy smile more, hugging him tightly. "I love you too, Timmy. So much."

Timmy smiled brightly, cuddling close to Cosmo during the walk home. He kept his mind away from such weary thoughts as he began to fiddle with the hem of his shirt, keeping an arm wrapped around his loves waist. Cosmo, on the other hand, couldn't help but worry to what might be going through the boy's mind. He held the boy closer to him, not really letting go of him even when they reached his house. He opened the door, stepping inside with Timmy, his arm still wrapped around the boy's shoulders.

How he wanted so much to pick him up in his arms and carry him to his room, using little magic as possible. But the father figure stood in front of the stairs, clearing his throat at the sight. He still wasn't used to seeing his son with another male. Cosmo frowned, stepping a little back from Timmy. He noticed after his move, the teen started shivering lightly, hugging onto his arms for warmth.

His father incidently noticed this as well. He quickly walked over to Timmy's side, checking his forehead. His mother entered the living room just then, kneeling down by Timmy's side as well. "He's not feverish," his father announced, looking at his wife.

She looked Timmy over. "Are you feeling all right, Timmy?" she spoke softly.

Tmmy brushed their hands away, still shivering lightly. "I'm fine, really! Stop it!" he mumbled, stepping back beside Cosmo who took him into his arms. Almost instantly, upon feeling his body heat, did Timmy stop shivering.

His mother bit down on her bottom lip, turning her gaze on her husband who was glaring at the man who stole their son. She shook her head, placing a hand on his shoulder. Timmy's father closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before finally requesting, "Cosmo, would you mind taking Timmy up to his room?"

Cosmo stared at him, a bit surprised at the request. Were they finally coming around to accept him? He smiled softly, looking down at Timmy who was curled up in his arms, looking back up at him. "Of course, Mr. Turner."

Cosmo carefully carried Timmy up the stairs, not using his magic, knowing his parents were watching him. He closed the door behind him upon entering the bedroom, gently setting Timmy down onto his feet, yet the teen refused to let go. He lifted his eyes to Cosmo's, a pleading gaze in them. "I don't want you to sleep in the fishbowl. I want you to sleep with me tonight, Cos," his voice came out in a whisper, yet Cosmo heard him perfectly.

A blush crossed his cheeks as he hugged the teen again. "Of course I will, Timmy," he whispered, caressing his cheek with his right hand.

* * *

That night, Cosmo slept with Timmy, staying close to him, never once leaving his side. He couldn't sleep though, due to his worry for the boy. Yet he was also relieved at the same time. For the first night in the past week, Timmy was sleeping peacefully and not waking up to another nightmare. He leaned in close, placing a soft kiss to his forehead, careful not to wake him up.

Slowly wrapping an arm around his waist, scooting in closer to him, Cosmo started to fall asleep, if not for the shadow that was looming over him. He opened one eye slightly, realizing the shadow was in the form of a woman. He quickly turned his head, careful not to make much motion, thinking it was Timmy's mother. Lucky for him it wasn't.

It wasn't anyone familiar to him either. She appeared to look like the description Timmy once told him before the nasty incident with Crocker. He sat up on the edge of the bed, holding his wand out towards the stranger. "Get out," he hissed, narrowing his eyes.

The woman blinked, raising both her hands. "I don't mean any harm, Mr. Cosma. I am only here to check on the boy," She announced, her voice surprisingly calm.

Cosmo stared hard at her, lowering his wand a little, yet he still kept it pointed at her. "Timmy's fine. Now leave."

She glared back at him, lowering her hands to her sides. "I will take my leave. Just keep in mind, the darkness approaches soon."

He frowned at this. Darkness? He raised his eyes to the woman, eyeing her suspiciously, before realizing that she had vanished from sight. _What did she mean by darkness?_

**TBC!!**


	7. New Suspicions

A/N: Forgive the lateness! I just wanted this chapter to be special in someway...and I'm just bringing in another character from a show, no one else though, just one special character...x3

And thanks to some encouragements from Darky and Obi-chana.k.a Ano-Chan, I'll be writing a CxT Lemony side-story after this is done. Soo, be prepared. 8D

**Chapter 7- New Suspicions**

Timmy's eyes snapped open as soon as Lady Awa had left. She was here...again? He frowned, looking up at his godfather who was staring at the floor, a thoughtful expression on his face. He wasn't the only one who heard her warning. _Darkness..._He squeezed his eyes shut tight, shivering slightly under the covers. Cosmo snapped out of his thoughts as he felt the covers move underneath him. He turned to face the shivering teen and layed back down beside him, wrapping an arm around his waist, pulling him closer. A smile played upon the fairies face as Timmy immediatley stopped shivering.

Curious blue eyes slowly opened minutes later, staring up into calm, loving emerald ones. Cosmo reached his free hand over, gently caressing his cheek, brushing back some of his bangs away from his face. _You'll never lose me, Timmy,_ he assured them both mentally, leaning over, placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

Timmy couldn't help but blush, returning the smile. _I hope you're right...I know you're right,_ he thought back, holding his godfather's hand against his cheek, enjoying the warmth radiating from his body. _I'll never let anything happen to you,_ the same thought ran through both their heads as they continued stare at each other.

The teen tried shaking off the tired feeling that was soon overpowering him. He wanted to stay up, just in case Awa had returned. "It's okay, Timmy. Get some sleep," Cosmo spoke softly, never moving his hand from his cheek.

Timmy did as he was told. He couldn't figure out how he fell asleep so fast. Maybe it was the feeling of his godfather next to him, a sure sign of protectivness if he needed it. Or maybe he just wanted to please him. Could it have been both? He shrugged it off, moving closer to Cosmo in his sleep and snuggled even more with him underneath the covers, keeping the warmth he felt and leaving the coldness out.

* * *

The next day was not much better than any of the others. Mr. Katich's class seemed to drone on and on that day. He let out a weary sigh as he stole a glance from Cosmo who was sitting back in his seat, a very bored look on his face. He bit down on his bottom lip to keep another sigh back in as he tried to listen to Mr. Katich's speech about the upcoming Dimmsdale Mayor election. Like he cared about the details. They all knew who was going to win. It's not like it was going to be a contest.

A jab on the shoulder caused Timmy to jump. He turned in his seat slightly, glaring at Francis. "After school, you're dead, Turner," the bully grumbled under his breath.

Timmy stuck his tongue out in retaliation before turning back around. _Dead, huh? I don't think they'd like that,_ a little voice in the back of his head thought silently. The teen blinked, a bit surprised upon hearing the voice. _Where did that come from?_ He shook his head as he focused his attention on Mr. Katich.

"This year's mayor election will be between a newcomer, Vlad Masters and our current Mayor. As I'm sure, all of your parents would want a new, impressive mayor," this statement caused Mr. Katich to smirk as he gazed at his students who looked back at him, attentively.

After the speech about how important voting is was done, he continued to drone on about their next assignment. Timmy let out one more sigh as he sat back in his seat, boredom once again taking over him. He stole another glance from Cosmo who gazed back at him, smiling brightly. He couldn't help but blush slightly, returning the smile. How much he wished for the class to end at that very moment, even though they had only a few minutes left, so he could spend the rest of the day with Cosmo. He yearned to feel the warmth of his godfather's body again. Feeling his cheeks redden slightly at his thoughts, he averted his gaze away from Cosmo, earning him a confused look from the green-haired fairy.

The school bell rang shortly after. Timmy scrambled out of his seat, grabbing Cosmo's hand, pulling the fairy along with him as he raced out the door before everyone else. Francis let out a low growl, following behind the two out of the school. _You won't escape my wrath, Timmy Turner,_ he thought, staring at the back of teenager's head.

_And I suggest you leave him alone._

Francis stood still as he heard the voice. Timmy seemed to have heard it as well as he seemed to stop in his tracks, hugging onto Cosmo's arm. "Timmy?" Cosmo wrapped an arm around the boy's waist as he remained silent, turning slowly around to look at Francis's shocked expression.

Timmy's eyes widened as he saw another monster appear behind the bully. This one looked to be a bit more unfriendly than the others he had seen. He clung onto Cosmo's arm tightly as he watched the man-beast grab Francis up by the collar of his shirt, biting down on his neck, just like Lady Awa had done before, with his many sharp teeth. Timmy squeezed his eyes shut tightly as the blood came pouring out of Francis's neck, wincing a bit as he heard the blood-curdling scream that followed afterwards.

"No, no, no, no," he whispered,burying his face into Cosmo's arm sleeve. He opened his eyes just a little once the screaming had stopped.

Kita had dropped the boy onto the ground, wiping the blood off his mouth with his left arm. He grinned down at Timmy, victory showing in his red eyes before he vanished into thin air. Cosmo took Timmy into his arms, hugging him tightly as soon as he felt shivering beside him. He held the boy protectively in his arms as he side-stepped Francis's body, leaving the scene quickly before bystanders could enter and accuse them.

* * *

Timmy was crying. He could no longer hide the tears back like he did before. His fears were coming to life, striking revenge on all who hated him, aiming to try to place the blame on him. He buried his face in his hands, shaking, terrified on his bed. Wasn't there something he could do to prevent any more damage?

Cosmo opened the door and entered the bedroom, closing it behind him. He was carrying a two plates filled with Mrs. Turner's famous Spaghetti and Meatballs, in between the two plates was a bowl filled with her homemade chocolate chip cookies. _I hope this cheers him up--_ The green-haired fairies eyes widened as he lifted his gaze to the crying teenager. He set the plates down carefully onto the floor and went to Timmy's side, holding him close.

"Timmy. Timmy, please, don't cry," he pleaded gently, placing a soft kiss ontop of the teen's head, still holding him in his arms.

"Cosmo," Timmy whimpered softly, snuggling against the older man. His whimpers soon fell silent as he sniffed the room. Cosmo looked down at him curiously, brushing his bangs back as the teen lifted his head to look at him. "I smell chocolate."

Cosmo couldn't help but laugh, giving the boy a tight hug. "You can have some after you eat the real dinner."

A smirk formed on Cosmo's face as he heard the slightly annoyed groan coming from Timmy's throat. Picking up the plates and bowl carefully, he set them down in between the two. Timmy reached for his fork, eager to get his hands on his mother's homemade cookies when Cosmo stopped him. Timmy gave him a confused look as the fairy gingerly took his hand in his. "Cosmo," his protest was cut short as the teen felt the fairies soft lips touch his own.

The fairy grinned, sucking at the teen's bottom lip teasingly, causing the teen to moan yet again. He rubbed his tongue gently along the slightly parted lips before placing a small bite of spaghetti into the warm cavern. Timmy's eyes grew wide with surprise as he felt Cosmo's tongue enter his mouth shortly after. He winced slightly, keeping the few noodles he had in his mouth away from Cosmo's tongue. Hey, he was hungry! What was he supposed to do?

This action caused the fairy to chuckle as he nudged his tongue with his own before pulling away from the startled teen. Timmy's cheeks flushed slightly as he swallowed his bite, glancing over at his godfather shyly. "Would you like me to feed you?" Cosmo's request came out in a slight teasing manner.

Timmy stuck his tongue out playfully, picking up his fork before shaking his head. "Tease," the boy grinned afterwards, scooting closer beside him. Cosmo just laughed softly as they continued to eat.

The two ate silently, Cosmo watching Timmy closely, making sure he was all right. "Did you see him?" he asked, turning wide blue eyes up to his godfather's gaze.

"Yes, I saw it, Tim," his godfather spoke softly, raising a forkful of spaghetti to his mouth, pausing just slightly to glance over at the troubled teen.

"What exactly was it?"

Cosmo lowered his gaze to his half empty plate, looking thoughtful. "I can't really be certain. To me it looked like some sort of alien-like manbeast."

Timmy frowned as well, trying to shake the image from his mind. He scooted even closer to Cosmo who wrapped an arm around the boy's waist. "I won't let anything hurt you, Timmy. I promise you this," he whispered near Timmy's ear, causing the boy to shiver lightly.

"I know, Cos," Timmy breathed in deeply. He leaned his ear in a bit closer towards the fairies mouth, gently brushing the tip of it against his lips. The familiar warm feeling he had felt the night they made love began to rise up in his stomach once more as he leaned his head against his godfather's shoulder. Cosmo smiled, wrapping his arm around the teen's waist, holding him closer.

A knock at the door just then, caused the two to jump slightly. "Come in!" Timmy shouted, lifting his head up from his godfather's shoulder. Cosmo's arm, though, had never once moved away from his waist.

His mother opened the door, peeking her head in at the two before opening it all the way. She stood a little off to the side, revealing his father and another man beside her. "Would you two like some more spaghetti?" she asked, a pleasant smile on her face.

"No, we're fine. Thanks, mom," Timmy responded cheerfully, a wide smile on his face.

His smile faded slowly as he gazed at the stranger next to his father. The man wore a fancy black suit with a red tie and he had silverish-gray hair. The first thing he had noticed, though, was his eyes. They were the same blue eyes his teacher had. "Oh, this is Vlad Masters. He's going to be staying with us for a few days just until the election passes over," his mother continued, still smiling warmly.

Vlad flashed them a warm smile. Cosmo and Timmy looked at eacher other for a few minutes, before nodding, confirming their thoughts. _Could this guy be behind all of this?_

**TBC!!**


	8. Cosmo's Own Fear

**A/N: **Nuh-uh, sorry, I'm only bringing in Vlad into this story. Heheh, he deserves a fighting chance to keep his title, don'tcha think? Uhm, beware, there might be a slight lemon touch to this chapter...only slight though. The real lemon story will be the side story after all this. Muahaha! I love making people wait! **evil grin** Ahm, okay! On with the story! Come on you lurkers, review out there! **innocent smile**

Oh, and if anyone's curious about the Lordi character's in this fic, please, visit Lordi's website, www . lordi . fi / Lordi The Official Website . htm

**Chapter 8-- Cosmo's Own Fear**

Timmy looked over at Cosmo who had finished his food and was now stretching a little. "Full?" He smiled as the fairy nodded, pulling Timmy closer and resting his head on the teen's shoulder. Wait. Wasn't he supposed to do that? He looked down at his godfather who had half-closed eyes. _Yet he looks really handsome when he's about to fall asleep,_ a blush formed at his cheeks as he continued to watch the sleepy fairy.

He finished his food carefully, trying his best not to disturb his love as he had now fallen asleep on his shoulder. He set his plate down beside him as he grabbed a cookie from the bowl, trying his best to keep quiet as he began chewing on it. Cosmo stirred from his shoulder, but he didn't wake up.

_Chew chew. Munch munch._

Timmy paused his actions as he felt the head leave his shoulder, watching the grown man slide his head carefully down onto his lap. He tensed up slightly, moving his head back a bit, intent on not getting cookie crumbs on his godfather's face. Yet he relaxed as he watched the fairy sleep on peacefully.

_Chew chew. Munch munch._

_--__**Dream(1)**__--_

_"Timmy?" Cosmo asked softly, looking around the almost crowded, snowy streets of Dimmsdale. Wait, snowy? Last time he checked it was still the middle of fall. Weird. He didn't know how he let himself go so far from his godchild, all he knew was that he wanted to get him back. _

_He landed in the backyard of the Turner's house where he caught the sight of his parents, goofing off and having fun. But where was Timmy? He blinked a few times, confused at the sight. "Come on, honey! Let's go play some more inside the house!" The father figure shouted, almost a bit too happily._

_"Okay!" The mother figure jumped up once, a wide smile on her face as she followed after her husband into the house._

_He rolled his eyes as he heard the laughter emitting from the inside of the house. He had to find him. All this happiness was driving Cosmo crazy! How can they be that happy knowing that their only son could be in mortal danger? _

_"No, don't!" _

_The familiar voice of his beloved made the fairy pause in his tracks. He squeezed his eyes shut as he heard an angry shout of a woman followed by a loud, sickening thud on the ground. He wrenched them open the second later he heard Chester scream his godchild's name. No!_

_He wouldn't believe it. He didn't __**want**__ to believe it. Unshed tears appeared at his eyes as he saw the barely conscious form of his love on the cold hard ground. Who had pushed him? He was going to KILL whoever did this! Before he could even move to run to the teen's side, Vicky had beaten him to it._

_Yet, instead of helping the poor teen, she jumped on his back, forcing a strangeled cry of help from his throat as he wrapped her legs around his neck and squeezed. Oh, hell no. No, no, no! He grabbed his head in frustration as he watched the vile baby-sitter squeeze the life out of Timmy. "Shit! My parents!! Better make this quick!" He heard her hiss. _

_His eyes widened as he heard Timmy cry out his name in one final gasp of air before collapsing into total darkness._

_--__**End Dream**__--_

"Timmy, Timmy, no, please."

The teen blinked a few times, sitting up carefully to look into his godfather's face. No longer did it maintain a peaceful look as it did before. "Cosmo," he whispered softly, gently shaking his left shoulder.

"Cosmo!"

The emerald eyed fairy's eyes snapped open, the tears hanging on the edge, threatening to fall. This new sight of his godfather startled him. He was taken aback as Cosmo threw his arms around the boy's waist, pulling him into a tight hug. "I don't want to lose you, god I don't want to lose you," he whispered close to the boy's ear, finally letting the tears fall.

"Cosmo," Timmy wrapped his arms around his godfather's neck, gently brushing his lips against his cheek. "You won't, I promise, Cos-chan."

His comforting words only did little to calm his godfather down. Timmy frowned, still worried by his godfather's earlier reaction. He began trailing his left hand up and down Cosmo's back, gently rubbing it, being extra cautious of his wings. His fingertips paused, though, as they came up near his wings a second time, curiousity taking over the teen once more.

He knew they were sensitive, _very_ sensitve according to a little experiment which took place after the two confessed their feelings, back before his 13th birthday.

--_**Flashback**_--

_"Cosmo?" The young pre-teen called his godfather's name as he lowered Da Rules. Cosmo looked over at the curious, innocent looking boy, a warm smile on his face as he sat down next to him. _

_"Yes, Timmy?"_

_"Are fairies wings really sensitive?"_

_The question had taken him by surprise. "Yes, Timmy, they are," he responded quietly. _

_"Can I touch 'em?"_

_The next curious question had also taken him by surprise as the fairy turned his attention towards Timmy, an unsure look on his face. "Uhm, s-sure.."_

_--__**End Flashback**__--_

Fuck. Cosmo's head snapped back, a low moan of pleasure escaping his throat. He closed his eyes as he felt Timmy's fingertips glide gracefully across his wings, causing him to shiver lightly. The tears had stopped as his face were showing signs of pure pleasure and bliss. "Shh...itttt," the fairy cursed softly, fighting back another moan as he felt Timmy's fingertips trace over his wings gently once more.

Timmy blinked a few times, leaning his head down to Cosmo's ear, kissing it gently before licking the back of it a few times, causing the fairy to shudder lightly once more. He grinned, finding it amusing as he was allowed to map out his godfather's weak spots. "Timmy..."

The teen blinked a few more times as he was suddenly pinned down by the other. "Cosmo?" he turned his wide-eyed gaze to his lover, wondering what sort of punishment awaited him. He laughed mentally, thinking of how odd that sounded just now.

Before he knew it, soft, warm lips began to attack his neck, nipping and sucking gently at various sensitive spots. Timmy wriggled playfully under Cosmo's grip, soft laughter escaping his throat as Cosmo pinned him down once more, a wide grin on his face. "Someone's been a bad boy," he grinned, placing a soft kiss on the teen's lips.

His cheeks flushed a little bit as he returned the kiss. "Hn, you know my parents are home, Cos-Chan," he smiled a bit more, gently rubbing the side of the fairies left cheek with his thumb.

The green haired fairy rolled his eyes. "If only they were out right now," he whispered, brushing some of the teen's hair away from his eyes. "Oh, the possibilities," he snickered softly, watching Timmy's cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

On impulse, Timmy wrapped his arms around Cosmo's neck, pulling his body down closer against his, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. Cosmo layed himself next to Timmy, pulling him a bit closer as he wrapped an arm around the boy's waist. The two shared a peaceful moment, that is, until a voice sounded on the other side of the closed door.

"Is everyhing all right in there?"

Timmy's eyes widened slightly at the sound of Mr. Master's voice. He looked over to Cosmo who just held onto him protectively in return. "E-Everything's fine, Mr. Master's!" he called out meekly, cuddling more against his godfather.

"All right then."

The two looked at each other, waiting quietly until his footsteps faded away from his door. "Phew," Timmy heaved a sigh of relief, snuggling more against Cosmo who had started kissing his neck once again.

* * *

Vlad let out a long sigh as he walked away from the teen's room. He could have sworn he heard kissing noises coming from the inside. He dared not to peek in, though. He had the strangest feeling from Katich's reports that the pink-hated teenager and the strange man with the green hair were _lovers_. He let out a disgusted grunt upon entering his own room and closed the door behind him before taking out a cell phone. "Sanderson?"

"What now?" Came the annoyed voice of the pixie on the other line.

"I really hope you won't make me stay too long in his house," he muttered, plopping himself down on the bed.

"Oh, take a chill pill, Vlad-kins," the pixie's voice murmured sickeningly sweetly, causing Vlad to grimace slightly. "All you have to do is wait out there until the election is done and out of the way..then the real fun will begin."

Vlad rolled his eyes, running a hand through his silverish white hair. "Ugh, whatever. Just make sure I win," he muttered before hanging up.

* * *

Awa watched the scenes fold before her, tilting her head to the side every now and then as Ox paced in front of the screen. "Ugh, sit down, you big oaf!" She mumbled, pushing a strand of hair away from her eyes.

Ox shot her a warning glare before stoping in front of Mr. Lordi. "Sir, why are we just sitting here when those two are already plotting against the young one?" he demanded, crossing his arms.

Mr. Lordi kept silent for a few minutes as he watched the screen with the Head Pixie and Sanderson. "Sir?" he lifted his slightly annoyed red eyes to Ox who stood at his side, awaiting an answer.

"We will only attack them if they strike first," he mumbled, taking the empty seat next to Awa.

Ox rolled his eyes as he strolled out of the room in a huff just as Amen and Kita walked in. _Am I the only one who wants to take action around here instead of just sitting back and watching life take it's course like it's just one big movie?_ he asked himself mentally.

He frowned, shaking his head as he glanced back at the others who seemed to be entertained by all the action going on in the Turner's house at the moment. If he was going to have a shot at taking anyone down, he'd rather have.. "Save the Pixie for me," he called out before he left the room completely.

**TBC!!**

**1) --**Okay, this just so happened to be the same dream I had last Monday when I took a little catnap while waiting for Full House to come on. It was with the Full House cast though, and I had the dream just after I had eaten the last two peanut butter cookies. I just modified it to fit the story. Goes well with it, ne?


	9. Seducing And Threats

**A/N:** Eh, so I'm starting to like Ox and Lady Awa a bit more than anyone else in the band. But I still like the little Awa/Amen implied moments, so they will still be included. So, the couplings fixing in this fic thus stands as: Cosmo/Timmy, Anti-Cosmo/Wanda, Amen/Lady Awa (implied). NOT Wanda/Juandissimo. Oh, and erm, some Sanderson/Vlad moments, but Vladdy doesn't like it. **snickers**

As usual, I do not own anything but this story alone. Oh, yes, I do also own Katich. The Lordi characters mentioned belong to the band Lordi themselves. Please...enjoy! And as always, review, review, review, review!! Must I reduce myself to begging to you stalkers out there?! **blinks** I sure hope not...**sweatdrops**

**Chapter 9- Seducing and Threats**

Timmy let out a soft sigh as he rested his head against Cosmo's chest, enjoying the warmth that was radiating from the other's body. He couldn't help but wonder, though, what could have made Cosmo cry out his name like that. His fingers, absentmindely, had started to play with the tie around the man's neck. _No matter what goes through that mind of yours, Cosmo, you will never lose me. I won't let it happen. Not even Jorgen can tear us apart,_ he thought, wincing visibly at the thought of seeing Jorgen once more in an angry rage. _Love conquers all, love conquers all._

Cosmo kept his eyes open, watching Timmy play around with his tie. He held the teen close to him, wanting nothing more than to stay like this forever. He knew one day Jorgen would come and tell him it was time to move on to another assignment and let the boy finish growing up on his own. But he didn't want to let the boy go. Not after all they had been through together.

"Love conquers all," he could have sworn he heard his love whisper aloud.

The fairy smiled softly, giving him a gentle hug. _That's right, Timmy, Love does conquer all._

* * *

_Pixie World INC_

A tall man wearing a sleek black suit stolled past the guards and into the Head Pixie's office, ignoring the fact that Sanderson was in the middle of a meeting with the Head Pixie. Sanderson frowned deeply, glaring over at the man who tapped him on the shoulder impatiently. "Yes, Katich?" he growled out through clenched teeth, clearly irritated at the interruption.

A frown appeared on the teacher's face as well as he noted the pixie hadn't turned to face him. "I just thought you might like to know, Mr. Master's is ahead in the polls, sir," he gave a slight smile towards the Head Pixie who had been giving him a weird look since he entered the room.

Sanderson smiled softly, a mysterious gleam in his eyes as he still refused to face Katich. "Very nice. Make sure it stays that way, all right?"

"Yes, sir," With a slight bow, he left the room, leaving the two alone to finish their meeting.

Before the Head Pixie could get a word in, Sanderson stood up from his seat. "Sanderson?" He glanced over at his boss, a small smile plastered on his face.

"Forgive my rude manners, HP. I have to tell someone special something very important right now," he bowed respectfully before pinging himself down to Earth. _Oh, yes, someone very special indeed. _He thought, smiling softly as he licked his dry lips. _And it'll make for a fine excuse to pop my head into see how Turner's holding up._

"And to make the boy squirm in his seat," he added, walking down the streets of Dimmsdale to the Turner's house. He paused once or twice along the way, though, the feeling of having someone following him felt stronger each minute. "Hn," he muttered, turning around only to see nothing but thin air.

"Tch, who would be foolish enough to follow me anyway?" he mumbled, turning back around.

He stopped, feeling the tip of a leather jacket brush past his nose. He straightened his posture, turning his gaze to the face of the intruder, a small frown on his face. "What the fuck--?"

Ox sneered down at the Pixie who glared back at him. "You're right, who would be foolish enough to follow you?" he growled in a deep voice, purposely trying to scare him.

It didn't even faze the Pixie though as he tried to brush past the stranger. "What the hell do you want? I'm in a hurry," he muttered.

Before he could even take another step, Ox grabbed his arm, pulling the startled Pixie back. "If you even think of hurting the boy, you'll be sorry, trust me."

Sanderson glowered at him, trying to pull his arm out of the other's grasp. "I mean it." He glared down at Sanderson, peircing through his amethyst eyes with his own red eyes.

"Let go."

Ox smirked lightly, finally letting the Pixie go, watching him walk away before disappearing from the sight as well.

* * *

Sanderson appeared in Vlad's room in a huff. He was ticked off to say the least from the incident with the stranger. The Pixie kept quiet though as he watched the man before him undress, his back facing the Pixie. He smiled softly, watching the white t-shirt slide off the man's shoulder with ease, licking his lips once more as he layed his eyes on the well-muscled arms. Unable to control his actions, the Pixie strolled over to Vlad slowly, gently wrapping his arms around his waist, resting his chin onto his shoulder.

Vlad immediately tensed up upon feeling the unwanted touching. "Oooh, so tense. Relax, Vlad-kins," he heard the familiar voice whisper in his ear, cringing slightly as he felt the tongue of the Pixie lick the side of his neck. "It's just me."

He growled deeply, trying to fight back the blush that was appearing across his cheeks. "What do you want?"

Sanderson smiled. _God, the more this man keeps rejecting my touches, the more it turns me on,_ he thought, trailing gentle kisses down his neck. "I just wanted to inform you that you are currently ahead in the polls."

Vlad smiled at this. "Good." For the moment he had forgotten Sanderson was still in the room until he felt a gentle tug at his pants buckle. "What the?!" He put his hands protectively around his pants, blushing furiously at the Pixie. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"So cute," he smirked, licking his lips once more as Vlad blushed a deeper red. "Let's see. When you win the election, I want my prize," he whispered, lightly brushing his lips against the other's ear, causing the man to shudder a bit.

"Wh-what prize?" Vlad bit down on his bottom lip. Did he just studder? No way he didn't like how the pixie intended on torturing him! Did he? He shook his head, fighting down another blush that dared make it's way to his cheeks as he forced a glare in the Pixie's direction.

Sanderson smiled a bit more, watching Vlad's expression. "You will see when the time comes. Right now I just want your promise that you'll give it to me," his face turned serious as he studied the man before him.

Vlad didn't know exactly how to respond to his request. Instead he just nodded, swallowing hard as Sanderson leaned in closer to him. "That's my Vlad-kins," he whispered huskily, kissing him briefly on the lips before leaning back up. "Until then, good luck, sweetheart," he chuckled, watching the stunned soon-to-be mayor gather his thoughts before he pinged out of the room and outside the house.

"Good god, what have I gotten myself into?" he mumbled, running his hands through his hair as he stared at the spot where Sanderson had been. "...I am NOT cute!!" He huffed out after a few minutes of thinking, sitting down on his bed.

* * *

Just outside Timmy's window, Ox stood there, quietly watching the two until he spotted a figure pinging outside the house. "You again?!" Sanderson scowled at the beast, not the least bit scared of the death glare he was given in return.

"Look at that, yes, me _again._ You're lucky you didn't walk into the boy's room or you wouldn't be able to see straight right now," Ox growled once more, turning his gaze back to the two lovers who had just now fallen asleep against one another.

Sanderson chuckled at the little threat. "Please, you couldn't hurt me if you tried."

Ox let out another deep growl before turning around to face him, clenching his fist tightly. "Ah ah ah. Wouldn't want the noise to wake up Turner now, would we?" he smirked, grinning slyly as he watched Ox's reaction calm down just a little.

"You're just lucky." he muttered, watching the Pixie take his leave before turning back to see the boy snuggle closer to the fairy. "Keep out of danger, young one. I'll keep this guy at bay for now," he vowed before disappearing into thin air.

* * *

"What the bloody hell were you thinking, Ox?" Lady Awa hissed out angrily as she watched her friend cross his arms.

Ox kept his gaze glued to the monitors in Timmy's bedroom, keeping a cautious eye on the teenager. "I wasn't," he muttered.

"Clearly," Kita mumbled, shutting up instantly as Ox shot him a death glare.

Mr. Lordi shook his head as he watched the others senseless arguing. "Were you trying to get yourself caught? We can't let _anyone_ know of our existence just yet."

"But sir, no one else saw me. I only made myself noticeable to that irritating pussball of a Pixie!"

"Yes, and you've certainly got him riled up after that," Amen rolled his eyes, causing Kita to let out a snort of laughter.

Lordi, Ox and Awa shot the two mischief makers a warning glare, causing the two to zip their mouths shut, snickering softly behind their hands as they did so. The trio rolled their eyes before continuing their conversation. "Well, I kinda of agree with what Amen said," Awa started slowly, thus earning her a gasp from the mummy.

"Wahh--you really agree with me, Lady?!" he gushed out, smiling happily as he clung to her arm.

Awa let out a long sigh as she tried to push Amen off her arm. "I said..kind of," she mumbled, adverting her eyes towards Kita who popped in a video game into the spare television game console and began playing.

Mr. Lordi rolled his eyes as he watched the others before turning his gaze back to Ox. "I know you want to go after that Pixie, but, if I catch you trying to hurt him before he even does anything wrong, your chance will be gone just like that. And you'll have to settle for someone else. Do I make myself clear?"

Ox frowned, nodding slowly at Mr. Lordi's final offer. "Yes sir. As clear as the dead." _Doesn't mean I still can't keep a watch out on him,_ he added to himself silently, turning his full attention back to the monitors.

**TBC!!**


	10. Hate At First Sight

**A/N_- _**_I_ am Soooooooooooo sooooo so sorry for the wait in updating you guys! Please, forgive me? **-Tear- **I hope this chapter makes up for lost time. I've been busy getting into Naruto, plus looking for another job on the side.

**Warning_-_ **Fluffiness in this chapter! Lotsa yaoi goodness ahead! To make up for being away.~

**_Disclaimer-_ **Ahm, as usual, I don't own any of the characters except for Mr. Katich.And the following lyrics belong to Lordi. Search for the video: Hate At First Sight on youtube. Enjoy! Oh, and I never really caught the mayor's real name, so, I'm gonna give it a shot and just call him Mr. Tanner. **Shrugs** I've also been watching way too much Full House lately. Bare with me. Heheh.

**Chapter 10- Hate At First Sight**

_**It was hate at first sight for us darling The lady and the tramp rabid and snarling, **_

_**Awkward lovers and charmers worth **__**mauling It's a match made in hell, cupid's squalling **_

* * *

Cosmo sighed heavily as he was dragged by Timmy into City Hall. He knew the teen was quite anxious to know who the new mayor was going to be and so was he. Though he didn't like to admit it. He had never really gotten into politics, but ever since Vlad had been staying in Timmy's house, a certain nagging feeling was growing in the back of his head, like he was watching them every night for the past two weeks. Maybe he was just thinking too much. He just wanted the silver-haired man out of their house.

The teen looked back at his godfather, noticing his look of somewhat annoyance on his face. "Cosmo?" It took a moment to register in the fairies thoughts to notice his godson had stopped running. He blinked his bright green eyes a few times, seeing the slight confused look on Timmy's face and he couldn't help but fall even more in love with him. He gave Timmy a reassuring smile as he leaned over, kissing his forehead gently.

"I'm okay, Timmy. Let's get going." he smiled warmly, giving the teen's hand a gentle squeeze.

This brightened Timmy's mood as he began running once more, pulling Cosmo's form along with him. They made it just in time, pushing through the large circle of people gathered around, to see the votes being tallied up. The person announcing the votes surprised Timmy a lot. His grip tightened around Cosmo's hand as he noticed the strange, yet familiar aura glowing around the person. Evil.

It couldn't be though. Blue eyes widened as he saw the woman's eyes. Red. She couldn't be here. Awa, disguised as a young human woman, looked down from the steps to Timmy's slightly shaking form as the teen had just now grabbed the green haired man's arm in a hug. _It's all right, young one. I'm not here to bring any harm,_ she smiled calmly, nodding her head as she took the last piece of paper from the voting box. "And another vote for Mr. Masters! It looks like we have ourselves a new mayor!" she smiled, clapping her hands, urging the others to follow as Vlad stepped up to the podium.

"Thank you, Miss," he smiled, nodding his thanks to the woman as she disappeared back into the shadows. Clearing his throat, turning his attention back to the crowd, he began his speech.

One person stood in the back of the crowd. Eager amethyst eyes stared hungrily at Vlad's form as he spoke. The pixie barely listened as his eyes slowly began to glaze over with lust as he continued his fixated stare. He owed him his prize and he wanted the man now. Licking his sudden dry lips, he made his way towards the steps of the building once the crowd began to disperse. He took notice that the pink hatted brat had also left, moments later after Vlad had begun his speech.

Good. That meant no interruptions. Vlad had his back turned on the pixie, straightening his tie and closing his eyes. His eyes immediately snapped open upon feeling strong arms wrap around his waist from behind.

"Miss me?" His entire body froze as he heard the familiar seductive voice.

"Sanderson," he managed to croak out as he felt his hips being gently stroked by the other man.

"I came for my prize," the pixie whispered lustfully in the man's ear, nibbling on the tip of it gently.

Vlad gathered up what little courage he held left within him as he tore his body away from the pixie's grasp. "Well, this isn't exactly what I had in mind," he growled lowly, willing the blush away that threatened to cross his cheeks.

He stared hard at the Pixie who smirked back at him in return. "You love it and you know you want it, Vlad-kins," his voice was now low and husky as he took a step forward closer to the new mayor.

The other stepped back as the pixie continued to advance forward. "I do not," Vlad growled once more, clenching his fists tightly. If the other wanted his 'prize', he would put up a good fight from the pixie. He took a running chance forward, pushing the pixie out of the way upon doing so.

"I will get my prize," Sanderson murmured, licking his lips once more as he started for the man again.

Vlad had already taken off though. He smirked lightly, watching the object of his lust take the shape of Plasmius, flying away from the sight. _I will catch you, Vladdy. No matter what tricks you may have up your sleeve._

The pixie vanished from the spot as Plasmius glanced back over his shoulder to see if he was following him. No one in sight. He let out a sigh of relief, rubbing his temples with a gloved hand as he floated in the air. "I need to get out of here," He muttered, turning his form back around. He stared numbly into the amethyst eyes of the pixie before him.

"No need to run away like that, Vlad-kins," Sanderson purred softly, moving his body closer to the stunned man.

The pixie advanced forward once more, placing a hand around the back of Plasmius's neck, pulling the ghost closer towards him. He wrapped his other arm around his waist, pressing his lips against Plasmius's in a heated kiss. Completely taken by surprise, Plasmius reverted back to his human form as he tried to push the pixie off of him. Sanderson's grip around his waist only tightened as he lowered them both towards the ground below.

Vlad closed his eyes, caving into the kiss as the other pinged them both into his new office. Sanderson bit down on his bottom lip, causing the other to growl at his actions. The pixie then forced his tongue into the other's mouth, forming a playful little wrestle match between the two tongues.

Busy with fighting for dominance, Vlad didn't realize the pixie had pinned him against the wall until he let his hands fall to his side, feeling the wall behind him. He tried pushing the pixie off of him once more, only to have his hands grabbed firmly and pulled up behind his head. "Don't try to fight this, Vlad-kins," Sanderson whispered huskily, nibbling on the right side of the man's neck.

Vlad winced slightly, feeling a hand slip up the front of his shirt, roaming over his chest, feeling every little muscle they could find. He bit down on his bottom lip, feeling a thumb flick over his sensitive right nipple. There was no way he was going to let the pixie hear him moan. Hearing a sudden ping, Vlad turned his gaze on the pixie, noticing their clothes were fully off. He frowned deeply, closing his legs as Sanderson leaned over him once more.

"Just relax," he whispered, running a hand slowly down Vlad's side, rubbing his ass lightly before groping it gently, earning a glare from the owner. Sanderson merely smirked as he leaned his body over closer to him, trailing gentle kisses down his chest.

Finally reaching his steadily hardening cock, Sanderson roamed his thumb gently over the head in a teasing manner. Vlad hissed out sharply as he bucked his hips at the sudden jolt of pleasure running through his veins. The pixie smirked at this as he slowly licked the head first before taking in the whole of his cock into his mouth.

"Fuck…"

Sanderson arched a brow, watching the other's expression as he sucked a little harder and faster. Of course the other male would be in pure bliss at this moment, whether he had wanted this feeling or not. Besides, it was the only way to get the Pixie's one true prize.

* * *

Timmy frowned slightly as he sat down on the edge of his bed, Cosmo sitting down close beside him. "What is it, Timmy?" The green haired fairy asked softly, placing a hand on the teen's shoulder.

The teen shook his head, staring down at the floor. "I can't explain it, Cosmo. But I just feel like something bad is about to happen."

* * *

Vlad squeezed his eyes shut tight as Sanderson moved his own cock deeper inside him. He still wasn't letting out his moans. No matter how hard the Pixie tried. The pixie frowned, leaning a hand down to caress the other's chest as he moved. "Scream for me, Vladdy. Open that hot mouth of yours," he whispered huskily in between pants.

The other bit down on his bottom lip keeping his eyes closed. Sanderson shook his head at his actions, moving his cock deeper into the male. He wanted it. The power of domination, to hear the other scream out. _Come on, old man. You can't last for long…and neither can I._

* * *

Cosmo looked confused as he listened to his godson. "What do you mean, something bad? Is it one of the monsters?" He asked, keeping his voice low.

Timmy shook his head once more. "No. More like something bad going on with the new mayor." He spoke softly, sliding back to the middle of the bed, now resting his back against the wall as he hugged his knees. _I just hope she's okay…_his thoughts had wandered over to the female monster. He didn't know why and how, maybe it was her niceness towards him, but she had started growing on the teen.

Tilting his head slightly, Cosmo scooted closer towards him, wrapping his arms around the teen, he kept him close to him in a comforting warm embrace. "I'm sure everything will be okay soon, Tim." Timmy could only nod his head, leaning against his godfather, he rested his head now against his shoulder.

"I hope so, Cos."

* * *

Finally. It didn't happen until after a couple of more thrusts and gentle strokes towards his stomach with Sanderson's fingertips, did Vlad open his mouth in a loud moan. His cheeks were flushed a deep shade of red, both men were panting hard as the pixie finally came inside of him. Yet as soon as he had his mouth open, Sanderson grabbed both his shoulders and pulled him up pressed against his own body for a passionate kiss. It had seemed that way at least.

Finding it hard to keep his eyes open during the kiss, Vlad had suddenly felt drained. As if most of his energy and half his soul had been ripped apart and stolen from him. Gazing up at the pixie in a weakened moment, a couple of soft pants escaped his throat as he studied him. His expression. The first thing he noticed was the smirk now crossing his features and that he wasn't panting as hard as he had been earlier. "What…did you do?" He asked, frowning slightly as he clenched his hands into tight fists.

Grinning sinisterly, Sanderson rested his hand upon the other's cheek, caressing it gently as he completely ignored his question. "Hmm, thank you for the extra power boost there, Vlad-kins." Throwing him a wink, the pixie then vanished into thin air, leaving an exhausted, confused Vlad Masters sitting down on the floor.

**TBC.**


	11. Awa's Demise

**Chapter 11-- Awa's Demise**

**Shout outs--**

**Taylor-996-- **I'm relieved to hear that you're enjoying this story! I'm having fun writing it! And yes, Sanderson is very evil.

**Luiz4200**-- No, it wasn't the suit that attracted Sanderson to him. And to answer your other question, I can't really give anything away, you'll just have to read to find out!

**Obi-chan!-** lol, I know how you love Sanderson. XD

On with the story! Sorry for the long wait you guys, I've had a bit of writer's block! Please, read the footnote after the story at the bottom for explanation of the chapter.

* * *

Vlad frowned slightly as he tried once again to regain his composure. He had vowed to take his vengeance on the one who stole his power, his virginity as well as his pride. Yes, the handsome and daring Vladimir Masters was still a virgin, seeing as he was saving himself for a lost cause, Maddie Fenton. He knew she would never give up on Jack though and yet he still waited...until Sanderson had stolen his virginity right out from under him.

There was no way he was going to let him get away with this. Hell would freeze over and pigs would fly before he let that happen. A low moan escaped his throat as he finally managed to stand, though before he could make a move, his office door had opened and the young woman who had counted the votes and announced him as the new mayor had entered the room. His cheeks had turned a deep shade of red as he realized he was still naked. Quickly covering his bottom half with his pants, he gave her a sheepish smile as he waited to hear her speak.

"U-uhm, I'm sorry, Mr. Master's. I didn't mean to interrupt at such a wrong time--" Awa frowned slightly, her human eyes finding it hard to look away. _Ox is going to kill me over again for that! Lordi, I hope they're not watching now!_

"It's all right, Miss." Damn it, if only he could remember her name! "Did you need something?"

Shaking her head, Awa quickly adverted her eyes, her cheeks tinted a light pink color just then. "No, I just wanted to see if you were all right is all. I heard a couple of noises earlier and I wasn't sure..."

A soft smile played on his lips as he nodded his head. "Everything is fine. No need to worry." He spoke, waving his hand as a sign to show her he was fine.

It was a lie though. He wasn't in the best shape. Something had been taken from him, she was sure of it upon seeing his weakened state. But what she couldn't place her finger on. "If you're sure, I'll take my leave then." She spoke softly, turning to leave.

Vlad nodded his head, a relieved sigh escaping his throat as he saw her walk out and close the door again. _Finally I can try to get dressed in peace!_ He thought, grunting slightly as he began pulling the rest of his clothes on, the thought of vengeance still fresh in his mind.

The thought had struck Awa as she exited the office, deciding to pay a little visit to the Turner's house in order to check on Timmy. _His virginity…something else surely. He seemed more powerful back on the stage. Oh, no! _She then realized what Sanderson had stolen from the new mayor, her eyes widening in shock as she ran towards the Turner's house.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mr. Lordi shook his head as he watched Awa's actions in her human state. Kita and Amen were there with him, overlooking the screen with interest. "She should have known by now. It's her human form, I swear." He muttered, rubbing his temples as the others watched on intently.

"Should we go after Sanderson then?" Amen asked, keeping his eyes focused on his beloved Awa.

"No, not yet. I want you and Kita to go down there, but do not make yourselves visible to the human eyes except for Turner." Mr. Lordi spoke up, returning his gaze to the screen.

Kita had turned his gaze away from the screen, seeming to be the only one to notice their other comrade was missing. "Ah...where's Ox?"

* * *

Ox, meanwhile, had escaped a long time ago while the others had been to distracted by the scene with Mayor Masters, so he had yet to see what had been going on between Awa and her human infatuation with the new mayor. His mind was elsewhere important, mainly following the lead on the pixie Sanderson, himself.

He held a strong sense of belief he had gotten even stronger since his little meeting with Vlad earlier that day and he was going to find out exactly what he was planning. He had been right on the pixie's trail, following him straight towards the Turner's house when he stopped him in front of his tracks, a low, menacing growl escaping from his throat as he glared at the pixie, as if he was daring to take another step forward.

Sanderson, meanwhile had seen this coming, or so he had the feeling someone had been following him since his exit from the mayor's office earlier. "I suggest you leave, now." Ox warned him, causing the Pixie to scoff lightly.

"Or else what?" He smirked, crossing his arms as he floated in front of the beast.

"Or else I'll be forced to hurt you now instead of reserving my spot for later use."

Hearing his statement caused the pixie to chuckle softly, smirking as he scanned his amethyst eyes over the surrounding area, his smirk growing a little as he noticed Awa, who was still in her human form, walking up towards the Turner's house. _She could be of some use...perhaps this bull has some intimate feelings towards her, _he thought, arching a brow as he studied her.

* * *

Sighing heavily, Awa knocked once more on the Turner's door, silently cursing herself for forgetting to switch her human form off, though she had feared she would be seen by someone she didn't want to see her. She waited rather impatiently until a few minutes later when Timmy had answered the door, with Cosmo standing right behind him. "Awa?" the teen asked, blinking his eyes a few times as though he was surprised to see her.

"Young one, we haven't got much time. The darkness is approaching soon. _The_ darkness. The one you hate the most has gained much power in his wake and I fear he is near," she started, worry clearly etched within her red eyes as she gazed into the slightly startled eyes of cerulean blue.

Though Timmy's eyes weren't just rested on her form. Tilting her head slightly, Awa turned, following slowly by Cosmo's and Timmy's gazes to find Sanderson floating in the air above them. Cosmo moved in front of Timmy, shielding him just as Awa stood in front of the both of them, a determined expression upon her face. Glancing over her shoulder, she mouthed the words _stay back,_ earning a nod from the two before she turned her gaze back to Sanderson. Surprisingly, she saw Ox's figure floating in front of the pixie as well, though Sanderson seemed to have his eyes focused elsewhere.

Blinking her eyes a few times, she seemed to freeze in her spot, seeing he had been staring straight at her the whole time. Time seemed to freeze itself as everything moved in slow motion for the group, Cosmo bending over as a protection cover for Timmy who stared in wide-eyed horror as he watched the only one he seemed to share a connection out of the group of monsters with lately fall to the ground in a pool of blood from the ray of energy shooting from Sanderson's right index finger.

"AWA!" Timmy's cries rang through the air, causing a startled Ox to turn fast in his tracks, allowing Sanderson to disappear from the sight. Trying his best to fight back the tears, Timmy hid his head against his lover's chest, turning his eyes from the gruesome sight. Ox was about to head towards Awa's limp form when the Turner's stepped foot onto the front porch. Not wanting to be seen, he quickly disappeared back to the hideout. (1)

* * *

Returning to the hideout, Ox frowned slightly as he was welcomed by the silence that filled the room. He could hear the sound of the chosen one's parents speaking, knowing Mr. Lordi had been watching the whole thing as well. Entering the room, he looked over at his leader, wondering what their next course of action would be. Instead, Mr. Lordi had remained silent, his red eyes focused on the dead human form of Lady Awa.

"Where are Kita and Amen, sir?" He would ask softly, crossing his arms in front of his chest, knowing full well what would have happened if Amen had witnessed the scene.

"They already left a while back to watch over the others." There was a pause after he had spoken, Ox staring at him for a few minutes until he heard him speak again. "I want you to follow after them." He spoke softly, turning his attentions back on the screen.

Ox merely nodded his head, bowing just slightly. "Yes, sir." He murmured softly before leaving the room.

* * *

1) Please, keep in mind this is an AU fanfic. Meaning that Awa was already a dead vampire countess, though Lordi had given her a human form to transfer back to so she wouldn't be caught suspicious by the others. And in AU's, especially mine, you can get killed in your human form even if you have an alternate dead body to return to. How will Timmy react to her death? Wait for the next installment. Hopefully it won't take as long as this did to get updated. . Sorry again for the writer's block!

**TBC!**


	12. Rebirth of the Countess Devil's Lullaby

Monsters Among Us

Chapter 12

**Rebirth Of The Countess/Devil's Lullaby**

**A/N: **Okay, I know it's taken me a good, long while to get my butt in gear with this fanfic and I also happen to know that my favorite band, Lordi, has made some costume changes as well as changes in their band members. However, there will be no member changes in this fanfic. The fact that Kita is no longer with the band, does not matter in saga. Though their new costumes will be taking place after a little bit into the chapter. And perhaps, Otus will make an appearance as well in a much later chapter.

I hope you all like this installment! I made it a bit longer to make up for lost time! And Yes, the chapter title are the exact song titles in which brought out the inspiration for this chapter. Read the ending footnote for the English lyrics to Rebirth of the Countess. And if you all want my opinion, check out the songs as you read along. The usual disclaimers and claimers apply here. You all know who I own and what I do not own by now. The bold italics symbolizes the lyrics from Devil's Lullaby, just so we're clear.

* * *

_**Recall the devil's lullaby…**_

The next morning was a bleak, dreary one for the Turner family, most notably-one bleak and dreary morning for Timmy Turner. They were attending a funeral for the Vampire Countess, whom he, more or less, considered her to be a better guardian for him rather than his own arents. Lowering those cerulean blue hues to the ground, he couldn't help but wonder about the other form she had. Was it dead as well? Or…was there something to look forward to?

Looking over at Cosmo who sat close beside him with a comforting arm wrapped securely around his waist, Timmy smiled softly, his blue hues shining with a gleam of hope the moment his godfather had turned back to face him. This only caused the fairy in question to tilt his head a little, blinking emerald hues in a rather confused fashion. "_I'll explain later."_

Nodding his head as Timmy mouth those words, Cosmo could merely smile as he leaned in close to place a soft, yet comforting kiss upon Timmy's forehead.

The funeral lasted for some time, not long after was it into the mid afternoon were Cosmo and Timmy able to escape, the teenager stealing a glance over towards the nearby woods circling the cemetery where he noticed Kita, Amen and Ox stood with solemn looks on their faces as the trio gazed forlorn at the scene before them.

_Everything will be okay…_ He thought, closing his eyes just halfway as if her were communicating with them. This action merely caused the monsters to look up in surprise as Cosmo and Timmy walked passed them before Cosmo transported the two back to the Turner's house once he was sure no one else was looking. Glancing over at the teen, the green haired fairy tilted his head a little to the side as he silently wondered what he could be planning. "Everything okay, Tim?" he asked softly, edging closer to the other male as the two sat upon the edge of the bed together.

He noticed a different change in the brown haired teen ever since they witnessed Sanderson killing Awa. Something was a miss. What it was, Cosmo couldn't quite put his finger on it. Still studying his love, emerald hues blinked a couple of times upon seeing a secretive smile crossing the other's lips. "Yeah, Cos, everything is all right. I'm going to bring someone back though. Someone who didn't deserve to die," he spoke in a quiet, solemn tone of voice, causing the older male to shiver slightly.

"Timmy, you're scaring me…" he murmured softly, leaning in close to nuzzle the tip of his nose affectionately against the side of the teen's cheek.

A rather soft chuckle escaped Timmy's lips as he wrapped his arms around Cosmo's waist, placing a soft, loving filled kiss upon his lips as he did so. "Heheh, sorry, Cos-Chan. I didn't mean to. Hey, wanna watch a movie for a little bit?" he asked, smiling brightly now as he wanted to take his lover's mind off of certain things that he might be thinking about.

His current suggestion brought a warm, eager smile to cross Cosmo's lips as he picked out one of Crash Nebula's movies to watch with Timmy and curled up close beside him on the bed together, watching it closely with the teen.

Timmy wasn't paying close attention to the movie, more or less, he was concentrating on the time, glancing outside every now and then from the corner of his eyes. He knew the movie Cosmo had picked out for them since he watched it before, letting out the usual excited noises upon the right exact moments they occurred in the movie so his lover wouldn't suspect anything. The last thing he wanted his godfather to do was worry about him and what he was planning and he knew the fairy worried enough for him.

Shaking his head mentally, he sighed contently as he rested his head upon the green haired male's shoulder, snuggling close to him the moment he felt his godfather wrap his arms around his waist.

* * *

The movie seemed to last for quite sometime. Glancing out the window the moment it was over, he noticed the Dinkleburg's street lamp lit and the cloudless nighttime sky finally showing itself. Turning his gaze carefully towards his godfather, a pleased smile crossed the teen's lips as he watched his one and only love's sleeping form before him. He really did look handsome when he slept. Ever so carefully, he brushed a couple of strands of green hair out of his eyes before slowly climbing out of his grasp in order not to wake him.

_**Now go to sleep**_

_**Count owls and sheep. **_

_**You'll guide into deep, **_

_**Into the land of the creeps. **_

Creeping slowly over towards the closet, Timmy opened the door, blinking his blue hues upon seeing what looked like to be indeed a white, over-worn looking wedding veil laying upon the floor of the closet. _How did that get here? _He thought, tilting his head a little to the side as he picked it up gently in his hands to study it.

_In order for the process to be done, it needs to be worn, young one. _

The low, deep voice he heard this time didn't seem to scare the teen this time as he nodded his head and slowly closed the door. Creeping over towards his bedroom door, he glanced over at Cosmo one last time, smiling softly upon seeing his godfather still asleep, before he exited the room. The moment he was out of the house, safe and sound, was the moment he placed the veil upon the back of his head,

Swiftly, yet slowly, the brown haired teen walked towards the woods where Lordi's voice seemed to guide him to.

_**Now let go of your soul, **_

_**Step inside the night. **_

_**Won't be long, you'll sing along, **_

_**With the devil's lullaby!**_

Upon entering the middle of the woods, Timmy stood still as he noticed a cloaked figure with Lady Awa's limp human body being held within his arms. The stranger was tall and looked rather muscularly, yet he remained in the shadow's, hiding any showing parts of his body away from the teen as he stood before him, holding the body out towards the rather calm boy.

Carefully holding the body within his arms, he walked a couple of steps ahead of him before he paused and knelt down upon his knees while holding Awa in his arms. Gazing longingly at the female's face, Timmy closed his eyes halfway, lifting his head up a little as he remained on his knees, a rather low, soft chanting noise that sounded French-like escaped his lips. "En ce jour d'octobre, les chiens sentirent ma piste. Les feuilles sur les arbres tournairent du rouge au noir. Ton amour se transforma en de l'indolence qui, elle, Se transforma en peur et ta peur se transforma en haine."

Just as Ox, Kita and Amen were about to leave, Timmy's voice seemed to catch their attention and just as the trio lifted their head up, the hooded figure vanished into thin air, causing the group to turn their attentions solemnly on the brown haired teen. "What is he doing?" Kita murmured softly as he stood in the middle of the trio.

Amen remained silent, his eyes filled with a dull gleam of hope while Ox narrowed his eyes at the scene forming before their very eyes before he spoke. "We shall see, soon enough…"

"Tu as transformé cette fille en mostre. Quand tu lui as tourné le dos. Le sang de mes victimes a taché tes mains."

As Timmy continued the chant, his voice seemed to grow a little louder, his blue hues barely registering the fact that Awa's body seemed to be glowing in his hands. "Le moment précis ou tu as refusé at responsabilité. Et maintenant tu as les nerfs de rire de moi, ton enfant. Ton pêché sera le poids dans vos coeurs. Et ce pêché se transformera en pierre. Je suis cette pierre. Et je grandirai. Jusqu'a ce que j'arrache ton coeur en morceaux!"

The moment those last words were echoed into the night, a bright light washed over Awa's body, Timmy and those who stood in its path. Squeezing his eyes shut tight, the brown haired teen trembled slightly as he hunched over a little bit, wrapping his arms around himself the moment he felt the body in his arms disappear.

_**I watch over you.**_

_**Come take a ride into the night. **_

_**The face of the moon smiles down on you. **_

_**Been gone for too long. **_

_**Now welcome home where you belong. **_

_**Recall the devil's lullaby! **_

Moments later, the light disappeared and Ox, Kita and Amen looked up, their eyes widening as they saw the newly transformed, re-birthed, Lady Awa awake and back in her monster form. Amen was about to rush over towards her when Kita held him back. At this moment, it was Ox who rushed towards the vampire countess and took her in his arms, embracing her close before they looked down at Timmy together.

"It is all right, young one. There is nothing to be afraid of now," Ox spoke in a soft, comforting voice.

Watching Timmy lift his head, Awa couldn't help but smile warmly. Reaching a hand slowly towards him, she gently took the wedding veil off his head and held it in her own hands before she gently pulled the slightly startled teen up into her arms for a hug. "I thank you, Timmy, for getting me out of this mess. We will be ready now," she smiled, taking his pink hat off and playfully ruffling his brown hair a little.

The startled look vanished from Timmy's facial expression as he smiled warmly at both Awa and Ox before tackling the both of them in a hug. "You're welcome. I know nothing can stop us now," he spoke softly, a content smile resting upon his lips as he pulled back moments later.

_**Don't be afraid, you're in the dark,**_

_**You're with your family.**_

"Nothing can. You are right, dear. Well, come along. We should be getting you home and prepared for the final battle that awaits us. We do not want Cosmo to worry, now," Awa smiled calmly as she placed a motherly kiss upon his forehead.

Shaking his head, Timmy knew Cosmo would if he had already awoken and found him not in the room with him. "No, no, I don't want him to worry at all. We've been through a lot, but yeah, I should be getting back to him soon." he smiled, glancing back towards the back entrance of the woods from where he had entered. Taking a couple of steps back, the brown haired teen turned his attention back to Ox and Awa who smiled warmly at him. "Glad to have you back, mom. I love you both, all of you," he added the extra in for Kita and Amen who were close by and of course to Mr. Lordi wherever he was, even if he had yet to meet him.

"We love you too, Timmy. Goodnight, my son. Rest well for the battle." The last thing he heard was Ox's voice before he found himself stirring in the arms of his godfather.

Watching him through half-lidded eyes, Cosmo smiled softly, gently rubbing Timmy's back the moment he saw those amazing cerulean blue hues flutter open. "So cute waking up, Tim-Tim," he grinned, smirking playfully as he took notice of the blush crossing his cheeks. "Though of course, we should get ready for bed." he added, glancing out the window and seeing the darkened night sky.

"Mmm, we should, huh? " Timmy's voice echoed that of his godfather's as the two of them stood u together and made their way towards the warm looking bed. As they settled in, side-by-side, underneath the covers, the brown haired teen smiled warmly as he snuggled close beside the love of his life. "Don't worry, Cos-Chan. Everything's going to turn out just fine," he spoke softly, pecking the green-haired fairies lips tenderly before he reached up to turn off the lights.

Hearing this coming from the teen, Cosmo couldn't help but feel rest assured and more at ease as he snuggled closer beside his warmth and returned the soft, tender kiss from earlier before he had closed his eyes and fell into a peaceful slumber with the one he loved the most.

_**The darkness transit's the daylight,**_

_**Brings misery.

* * *

**_

Seeing the two at ease and finally asleep, Mr. Lordi smiled softly as he turned away from the screen to see the others returning to the hideout. "It's good to have you back, Awa. Just…don't do that again," he smirked, eyeing Ox who held her hand still in a protective manner.

A rather soft chuckle escaped the countess's lips as she glanced from the screen, watching Timmy sleep a few minutes before she gazed over at Mr. Lordi with a grateful smile. "I promise I won't. And…thank you, sir, for guiding the young one to helping."

Mr. Lordi only nodded with a warm smile, turning away just as Ox leaned into sneak a kiss upon Awa's cheek. This didn't go unseen by Amen though. The ancient mummy only grunted before he turned away as well and rejoined Kita by the television where their game had been paused in order to continue it.

"So, now, what, sir?" Ox asked, still not letting go of Awa's hand as they took their place beside Mr. Lordi.

Mr. Lordi kept his eyes glued to the screen, a long moment of silence followed before he had spoken. "Now? Now we wait for it to unfold."

_**I watch over you.**_

_**Come take a ride into the night. **_

_**The face of the moon smiles down on you. **_

_**Been gone for too long. **_

_**Now welcome home where you belong. **_

_**Recall the devil's lullaby! **_

_**Recall the devil's lullaby!**_

-**To Be Continued!**

And now, as for the English lyrics to Rebirth of the Countess:

**On this October day, the dogs sense my trail**

**The leaves on the trees turned from red to black**

**Your love transforms into lethargy which itself **

**Transforms into fear and that fear transforms into hate**

**You turned this girl into a monster**

**When you turned your back on her**

**The blood of my victims stained your hands**

**At that exact moment when you refused your responsibility **

**And now you have the nerve to laugh at me, your child**

**Your sin is the weight in your heart **

**And this sin will turn into a stone**

**I am that stone. And I will grow until I rip your heart in pieces! **

© Rebirth of the Countess && Devil's Lullaby are property of Lordi.

And thus, onto this chapter brings the meaning of how in my old fanart pieces that Awa and Ox have become Timmy's adopted parental guardians. Stay tuned for more.


End file.
